Fired!
by KMCP Ai
Summary: Nanami Haruka, the composer of STARISH and who lives with Quartet Night, gets fired by her very own group, STARISH. Moreover, she has an another side to her that no one knew but her childhood friends who she goes back to. How will she deal with STARISH? And will she debut as an idol with her friends? Haruka centered!
1. What!

Narrator POV:

As Haruka and Quartet Night were sitting in the music room, the door swung open and revealed the boys of STARISH.

"Ah, minna San!" Haruka said.

"Haruka, can we talk with you?" Cecil asked with no emotion in his voice. Haruka and Quartet night sensed that something was off, the but shook it off.

"Sure!" She replied. They motioned her to follow them and she followed.

"Hey, do you want to listen to them?" Reiji asked his members.

"According to my data, are you suggesting that we eavesdrop?" Ai asked.

"Tch, I don't care." Ranmaru said, even though there was a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I'm not doing such thing." Camus remarked. But he was looking out the door. "Okay, Ai Ai and I are going to listen to them." Reiji said as he dragged Ai along with him. Ranmaru and Camus looked hesitant at first, but secretly followed the two boys.

At the hall:

"What did you want to talk about?" Haruka asked innocently.

"Haruka, you're fired." Ichinose said.


	2. Decisions, Decisions!

At the hall:

"What did you want to talk about?" Haruka asked innocently.

"Haruka, you're fired." Tokiya said, making Haruka confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We don't need you anymore. You're done being our composer. Thank you for your previous works, but you are not needed anymore." Masato said it so lightly, it made Haruka somehow irritated.

"So you're kicking me out?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yes, we are." Ittoki said.

* * *

As Quartet Night overheard the composer and the idols talking, they were speechless.

"What are they saying?" Reiji asked in an unsure voice.

"According to my data, it seems like they're firing Haruka." Ai repeated what STARISH said earlier.

"But they're kicking her out just because they don't need her anymore? Just like this? And how come she's not crying right now?" Ranmaru asked.

"You're right, the woman should have been crying her eyes out, running away." Camus remarked.

"We can save the questions for later. Right now, we need to pay attention to what they're saying." Reiji cut their conversation.

* * *

"But why?" Haruka asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because we got a new composer." Syo told her.

"So now I'm fired _and_ replaced?" Haruka questioned, her anger rising.

"Well, Haru-chan, don't be so sad that we're firing you. Just think of it as... hmm... replacing an useless old object with better, new one," Natsuki reasoned. His words were so brutal, it shattered Haruka's patience in matter of seconds.

"I-I gave my everything to you... And you're all totally disregarding that fact and call me useless and old? How can you do this to me? How can you all?!" Haruka yelled at them, furious. She couldn't stand acting like the goody two shoes Haruka. She changed herself just to be with them, so they could approach her without any hesitation. But because she changed herself, she was being treated as an object. Something that needs to be replaced because they lost their interest in her. Her anger turned into fury, then into hurt, to despair, then into anger all over again. Negative emotions were taking over her sanity.

"If you were going to do this to me, then why did you even bother asking me to be your partners from the start? Why did you even meet me? Why show kindness and earn my trust if you were going to crush it with your own hands?!" Haruka didn't need logic at this point, because the fact that they were doing this was illogical itself.

"Kindness is something everyone has, Nanami-san. We can do whatever we want. Plus, replacing something useless with a new one isn't a bad thing, is it? Just like a used pencil-" Tokiya reasoned but was cut off abruptly.

"Now you're comparing me to a pencil? I thought... I thought you guys were my friends! I gave you my trust! I wanted to make you guys happy but I guess I was just like a pencil; worthless to you guys," Haruka said with hurt all over her voice.

"We didn't call you worthless Haruka, because your music is amazing. But since we already have all the 'happy pulse' we need, we just thought we didn't need your music anymore," Cecil told her, getting nods from everyone else.

"So you used me for my music? I thought music was something that meant more to you guys than something you need in order to gain fame..!" At this point, she was disgusted. How dare they use music for their cruelty!

"Nanami, can we just get this over with? You're fired, we got a new composer, and you can do whatever you want~" Syo said with tiredness. However, Haruka wasn't finished.

"STARISH... You.. you.. will certainly regret this later.." She told them, her voice shaking with fury and hurt. Tears were rolling down her face. By now, Quartet Night knew that it was their cue to step in.

"That's enough!" Camus shouted, getting everyone's attention except for Haruka.

"Haru-chan, come here," Reiji said with comfort. He couldn't bear losing anyone that was important to him. Haruka walked towards him and he hugged the shaking girl, patting her hair soothingly. At his actions, she broke, tears already pouring down.

"Ha... Why the hell are you making this more complicated? Was _this_ not enough for you?!" Ranmaru yelled at them, also angry because he was actually warming up to the composer, although he didn't want to accept it.

"According to my data, you have all the fame you need. Was there anything else you needed?" Ai asked flatly. However, confusion was heard in his voice.

"Senpai-tachi, please don't interrupt us. Nanami-san is our composer; we have the choice of firing her or keeping her," Masato stated. At his choice of words, Quartet Night was feeling sorry for the said composer.

"So I guess she's just like an object to you guys. After everything she did for you.." Reiji said coldly. Right now, Haruka was done crying; she was sick of the tears.

"STARISH... I can't believe you... what did I ever do to you?! I gave it my all, my best, my honest feelings. But I guess that meant nothing for you guys. If you really want me to go, fine. I'll get out of your faces but let me make one thing brutally clear. You will _**definitely**_ regret what you did," Haruka spat and walked away. Her fists clenched, her nails dug into them but she couldn't feel anything else because of the pain in her heart. She was surely going to make them regret what they did.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone. As you can see, I'm currently editing the chapters. As I read over my works, I felt that my writing style was to immature back then. It didn't portray the story I really wanted to tell to the readers. It may feel like a lot of parts are different, but that's because they need more detail in them. So, I apologize if you wanted to keep 'Fired?!' the way it was, but I felt the need to edit, so I hope you understand my decision. Thank you for reading my story as always.**


	3. Leaving!

**Haruka's POV:**

I ran towards my room full speed. My mind was nothing but blankness. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't talk. With the tears still in my eyes, I clenched my teeth. I was going to prove that I was better than them. That firing me was the worst choice they ever made. With blood rushing to my face, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called someone.

 _"Riiinngg! Riiiinnngg! Rii- Moshi Moshi? Himeka Nanami speaking!"_ The person said.

"Mom! It's me! Haruka!" I exclaimed to hide my trembling voice. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

"Haruka! Why did you call? What do you need?" My mom asked.

"Actually, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yes" she replied.

"Can I go back to your company? I kinda need to debut as an idol.." trailing off, I silently mouthed _please please please_.

"As an idol? Okay!" Well that was fast.

"Really? Then can you send me something to pick me up?" I requested.

"Yep! I'll send a-" knowing the answer, I cut her off.

"No limos. Nuh-uh, no way in hell" I said sternly.

"Why~~ limo's fancy~~" my mom whined like a child.

"No, seriously. The last time you sent a limo to pick me and my friends up, we almost hit a person because it drew a crowd. It. Was. Freaking. Scary."

"Heeeehh... But you know I can't promise you anything!" She shouted into the phone and hung up.

Oh mom, you never change, I thought and smiled. I noticed that talking with my mom took the tension out of me, so that was a good thing. Now, I needed to take my lens off, and untie this clump of hair.

"Ghha" I grunted and I pulled the hair tie that was constricting my longer hair. It was always tangled! As I pulled it out and brushed my hair, the ends of it reached my lower back, lower than my waist but not really reaching my thighs. I looked at my sunset colored wigs that was the same color as my hair color. I said goodbye and put it in the box to use it later. Then, I took my yellow color lens out. At first, I thought it was weird but it turns out I looked damn good in it. What the color lens was hiding was my vibrant electric teal eyes. I missed the color so much.

Looking at the mirror, I was reminded of the life I lived before I got into this get-up. So I took the clothes I wore- something that the _old_ Haruka would wear: a white cardigan that was bordered with black lace, tied into a ribbon in front. Underneath was a white V-neck shirt. Light brownish yellow skirt that reached right above completed the outfit. It wasn't that bad, but I felt too constricted in this clothing. So I changed into a blue shirt with sleeves that reached my elbow along with a plain pair of blue jeans. Black flats with short heels finished the look. After I was satisfied with my clothes, I started to shove everything into my polka dot suitcase. While wrestling with my belongings, I realized that I haven't told my mom _when_ to pick me up, so I texted her to pick me up in an hour or so. She immediately replied:

 _Okiiii~ ^^_

I smiled and looked at my old room; empty and cold. I sighed and headed towards Shining's office. When I knocked, Shining shouted for me to come in.

"Miiizzzz Nanamiii! Whhhhatttt dooo yoouuu neeeedddd?!" He half yelled and half shouted.

"Well, I-" I started to say but was interrupted by someone I didn't notice.

"Umm, Shining-san, we were talking about something?" A girl with brown hair that reaches below her shoulder said. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black in color. She was wearing a black shirt that was kind of tight with a pair black skinny jean. She didn't look that pretty or anything, just normal.

"Haruhi, I would loooooove to hear it _later_ , since Miss Nanami's business seems wayyyy more importaaaant" Shining told her almost annoyed. The girl, 'Haruhi', glared at me but I ignored her since she was the least of my problems.

"Well, I just got fired so.. yeah. I'm here to resign." I stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okkaayyy~ You may fillllll out this sheeeettttooo and youuu willl be outtt of herrrre in no time!" He told me, handing me a sheet of paper and a pen. I filled out the sheet as fast as I can and handed it to him. He looked over the informations I wrote and nodded in approval.

"Okiiii! Mizz Nanamiii we willl misss youuuu veeerrrrry verrrryyy much!" Shining shouted, rolling the 'R's'. As I exited out of the office, I heard him say,

"So, Haruhi, I guess I need to hire you. Fill this sheet out and it's official!"

Oh, so _she_ was the new composer of STARISH.

I headed downstairs to the living room. I silently prayed that STARISH wouldn't be there because then, it would be like, really awkward and I would get angry. However, the Gods ignored my prayers. What was waiting for me was STARISH and Quartet Night silently sitting down and looking at me. The senpais greeted me as usual but STARISH just ignored my whole presence.

"Yaaa! Haru-chan! Wow! What happened to you?" Kotobuki-senpai greeted me as he saw me.

"Hahaha.. Actually, my hair was a wig and I wore yellow color lens.. But I was rocking it heh.." I answered him with an awkward laugh.

"Hmm... You don't look bad as yourself too, woman" Camus-senpai remarked.

"Thank you Camus-senpai" I thanked him and smiled.

"According to my data, you're heading to Nanami Agency, where your mother Himeka Nanami runs, correct?" Mikaze-senpai asked with his usual monotonous voice. His light blue eyes looked sadder than usual.

"Uh.. yes, that is correct," I said and gave him a little smile.

"Tch. My dumbass kouhais are being annoying.." Ranmaru grunted in an annoyed way. Hijirikawa and Jinguji looked at him before they looked away.

"Ha, well..." I made an awkward face. When I looked out the window, I saw my mom's black limo in front of my house. Taking the cue, I got ready to leave.

"Sayōnara senpai-tachi! I'll see you soon!" I shouted to Quartet Night and exited out the door.


	4. Reunions!

**Narrator POV:**

When Haruka arrived at Nanami Agency, she looked around the familiar building and reminisced about her precious friends. The girl went inside and walked towards her mother's office. When she knocked on the door, a loud 'come in' was heard and she opened the door.

"Who is i- oh, Haruka!" A middle aged woman with her red-orange hair in a bun looked at her daughter with her blue eyes through a thick framed black glasses. After she said that, she didn't do anything but just looked through her papers again. A tick mark appeared on Haruka's hair.

"Well, aren't you going to welcome me?" Haruka asked while crossing her arms.

"Hmm... No. Besides, you've been only away for I don't know- 4 years?" Her mother answered.

"4 years is long enough mom!" The younger girl exclaimed, playfully.

"Oh wait, I need to make an important business call, so if you would, please shut up for a moment," Himeka told her. Haruka groaned.

"Hello? Yes, could you please come to my office for a moment? No? Well, it's an order, so if you don't obey it, you'll surely regret it later!" She shouted into the phone and abruptly hung up. Haruka looked at her with 'what-the-hell-did-you-just-do' face.

"What? They need to be trained," she defended herself. A few moments later, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Himeka hollered from her spot.

"Ha... P-president.. ha... Himeka.. what'd you.. haa... need.. me.. ha.. for..?" A girl with her maple hair tied into a braided half ponytail asked, panting due to running.

"It's in front of you," The president deadpanned. When the girl looked around the room with her warm golden eyes. What her eyes landed on was the long orange haired girl, looking back at her with the same shock written all over her eyes.

"H-Haruka?" She asked.

"M-Maya-chan?" The other girl asked back.

Silence

"Hana/Maya-chan!" They both squealed and hugged each other.

"Why are you here?" Mayano asked while hugging her tight.

"I'm here to live with you guys!" Haruka told her. She thought it was the best to keep the real reason of why she was here a secret until the whole gang were all gathered.

"Really? You promise?!" The maple haired girl asked in confirmation.

"Yep!"

"Geez, if you are going to make so much noise, you can do that outside" Himeka complained.

"Well, you were the one who brought her here!" Haruka defended for the both of them.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for _this_ to happen" she said.

"Hmph! Fine! We'll go outside and re-assemble the whole gang together! Let's go Maya-chan!" Haruka stated and took her friend's wrist and dragged her outside.

"Yes~! Be gone, evil spirits who interrupt my work~!" Her mother said with a deadpanned voice while waving her hand for them to leave. But when they closed the door completely, she smiled to herself.

"Well, I guess she's back" the mother said.

 **Outside:**

"So! Maya-chan, can we meet our gang?" Haruka asked her friend.

"Sure! I think I might know where everyone is.." Mayano replied. Then, she started walking down the hall with her best friend following behind her. After a few minutes of walking, Haruka started thinking;

 _'Why the heck is this so long?!'_

"Hey Maya-chan, how long are we going to wa-" her sentence was cut abruptly. Then, she spotted the same blue hair she used to miss so much.

"Ikki?!" She shouted towards him.

"What do you wa- Ha-Haruka?!" He shouted back.


	5. OCs! (additional)

Ikki Hanabusa:

Age: 18

Height: 179cm

Personality: always enthusiastic, positive, kind and easygoing.

Hobbies: singing, dancing and using the synthesizer.

Appearance: A neck length blue hair with his bangs clipped on the side with a silver Bobby pin. His eye color is violet and has a small and handsome face.

Favorites:

color: silver

Food: pizza

Instrument: synthesizer

Relationships: with his gangs are childhood friends.

Family/background: Family is unrevealed and currently working as a songwriter.

* * *

Rui Mikkaduki:

Age: 18

Height: 177cm

Personality: can be a bit cold and doesn't speak much, but is actually a kind person. Always calm but plays along with the mood sometimes.

Hobbies: playing the piano, composing musics, and interested in fashion.

Appearance: layered darkish wavy green hair with the top layer straight and stops on the top of his neck with the wavy bottom layer going past his shoulders. His left eye is always covered by his bang and has a handsome face with a pair of aqua blue eyes.

Favorites:

Color: blue

Food: chocolates

Instrument: piano

Relationships: best friends with the gang.

Family/background: no parents and currently working as a host in TV shows and radio host.

* * *

Nakagi Kaharu:

Age: 18

Height: 177cm

Personality: short tempered but a sweet guy. Upbeat and sometimes very hyper. Likes working out. (He is somehow like Syo but he likes being cute and manly at the same time- and unlike Syo, he is pretty tall)

Hobbies: dancing, singing, playing the drums and acting.

Appearance: has a short blond hair that's swept to the left that suits his orange eyes. Always wears a scarf.

Favorites:

Color: red

Food: sweets and anything edible

Instruments: drums and bass guitar

Relationship: best friends with his gang members.

Family/background: has an older brother. Working as a manager for an idol.

* * *

Mayano Anase:

Age: 18

Height: 168cm

Personality: nice, funny and always takes the initiative. Very competitive, and sometimes light headed.

Hobbies: drawing, dancing, cooking and playing the violin.

Appearance: has a maple colored hair that reaches her back and usually puts her hair into a braided half ponytail. Has a pair of warm golden eyes.

Favorites:

Color: yellow

Food: pastries

Instruments: violin

Relationship: best friends with Haruka and rest of the group.

Family/background: has a younger sister who's 12 and was raised by a single mom. Currently working as a back dancer.

* * *

Karin Hoshiano:

Age: 18

Height: 167cm

Personality: very mature than the rest of the group, smart, sometimes when she's really mad, she has a habit of using very colorful language.

Hobbies: singing, sleeping on the sofa, and songwriting.

Appearance: has a short and curly red hair that reaches her shoulder. Her bangs are swept to the left and she always puts a pin above her left ear. Apparently, her grey eyes are hard to put it into words because everyone thinks it's a different color like 'The Dress'.

Favorites:

Color: gray

Food: anything edible

Instrument: electric piano and guitar

Relationships: best friends with the gang.

Family/background: has a younger brother who's 15 and was raised by two normal parents. Occupation: songwriter.

* * *

(The new) Nanami Haruka:

Age: 18

Height: 168cm

Personality: sometimes dense, sometimes sharp. Can sometimes be sarcastic, but quickly warms up to nice people. Very kind, caring and smart-like she knows what to do or say in a situation.

Hobbies: singing, playing the piano, composing, cooking, and picking clothes.

Appearance: has a pretty orange hair that reaches the bottom of her back. Her electric teal eyes are very captivating and is very beautiful. The feminine features are apparent.

Favorites:

Color: cyan

Food: anything

Instruments: piano, electric piano, and a little bit of synthesizer.

Relationship: best friends with Mayano. Her other best friends are her group and currently single.

Family/backgrounds: lived with her grandma by the countryside and her mother owns an idol company while her father owns a financial building. No siblings. Background: former composer of STARISH, went to Saotome Gauken and was thrown away by her own group.

Current occupation: ?

* * *

Himeka Nanami:

Age: 42

Height: 169

Personality: childish around close people but usually acts like a business woman like she is. Pretty mom-ish sometimes and caring.

Hobbies: listening to musics, drawing, cooking, and organizing (she an otaku but never told it to other people, even Haruka)

Appearance: a reddish orange hair that reaches her back that's usually tied in a bun and a pair of blue eyes that is darker than Haruka's.

Favorites:

Color: yellow

Food: anything but prefers meat and vegetables

Instruments: can play guitar and piano

Relationship: married and mother of Haruka Nanami.

Family/backgrounds: married to Iori Nanami and Haruka is her daughter. Owns the Nanami agency where idols and composers live. Also produces idols and talented people in music.

* * *

Haruhi Narumi:

Age: 18

Height: 167cm

Personality: Bratty, seems like a normal person but looks down on everyone like as if she's the top of the world.

Hobbies: reading, walking, and writing songs.

Appearance: Wears plain clothes and has a silky looking brown hair that reaches a little below her shoulders. And she has a dark brown eyes that looks black in color.

Favorites:

Color: red

Food: chips and snacks

Instrument: piano

Relationship: Has a best friend who is a bully. They have a lot in common. Single.

Family/background: Ordinary parents with no grandparents alive.

Occupation: STARISH's composer.

* * *

 **A/N: So these are my OCs, so you can ship them with somebody but no Quartet Night. I guess Camus and Ranmaru are okay but the rest of them is too hard (Like Ai being an android and Reiji being too childish and flirty). You can ship them with STARISH if you'd like or with each other. They are all single with no relationships whatsoever (except Himeka). So that's for my additional chapters-featuring infos about my OCs-and hope you like them! Annyoung!**


	6. Rethinking and Doubting!

**At the Shining Agency dorm, Haruhi's POV:**

'Ha! I thought so. That Nanami girl is nothing but a joke.' I thought as I made my way to the living room to tell the boys about the news.

 _Flashback:_

 _As that Nanami girl closed the door and left, Shining turned to me with a serious face. Why did he treat me so differently than that girl?! What was she better than me at? I mean, if she was getting thrown out by STARISH, then there shouldn't be anything so damn special about her._

 _"So, I guess I need to hire you. Fill this sheet out and it's official!" He suddenly shouted, making me jump. He gave me a piece of paper and I started to fill out the necessary informations. When I was finished, I gave the paper back to Shining, and he looked over the paper and nodded._

 _"Okay, Haruhi, so it's official. Now, you can go tell the boys about it" Shining stated solemnly, swiftly turing his chair back against me. I silently exited out the door started walking towards the living room._

 **Narrator POV:**

When Haruhi walked towards the living room, she thought to herself in triumph, if that Nanami really got fired by STARISH, then she must be really worthless. I bet I can compose _way_ better songs than her. STARISH will forget all about 'Nanami' when I start composing for them!

She skipped the rest of the way, feeling exotic. When Haruhi opened the living room door, she saw STARISH and Quartet Night in a cold atmosphere, the two groups facing away from each other.

 **Haruhi's POV:**

 _Uhh.. What the heck is this?!_ I thought. Weren't they senpais and kouhais? What's up with this atmosphere?!

"Oi, who are you?" A silver haired man with heterochromia eyes asked, _rudely_.

"Ahem. I am your _composer_ " I answered him, glaring. Then, my statement got everyone's attention. The man with spiky silver hair, a brunette with a fedora, a dark blonde man with a staff, and a blue cyan haired boy with his left part of his hair tied into a ponytail looked sad while STARISH just smiled to themselves.

Then, the four men glared at STARISH's way before walking away.

 **Shinomiya Natsuki's POV:**

Waahhh! Haru-chan is so adorable! I should make a matching dress for her and Syo! Oh! What about a Piyo-chan dress? Double the cuteness! Then, I felt something weird. Like I lost someone very very important. Was there someone who loved me, all of me? I felt like something- or someone, telling me something I couldn't hear, but somehow, it made me frown for the first time.

 **Tokiya Ichinose's POV:**

I really hope Narumi-san works hard. Our fame we gained so hard will become nothing if we do not cooperate.. I thought about how we got here, to the top. In the idol world, you can't survive without using someone and becoming the bad person for once. But Nanami-san, I suppose, really thought of us as friends... She was the one that encouraged me to sing as myself, not hiding behind a fake mask. I suddenly felt horrible inside, like something was twisting and turning. I couldn't understand why. Everything was _perfectly_ fine... right?

 **Aijima Cecil's POV:**

Ah, Haruhi, my muse. She must be the chosen one. My Princess even got Haruka out of the way! Then, I noticed my necklace from the muses flickering, and dimming down. Wha-what was happening? This never happened when Haruka was here! When I looked at Haruhi, she was letting out a dark light and it was surrounding my necklace, not allowing a beam of light to escape. Suddenly, a stream of memory surged through my head. There was Haruka playing the piano and letting out pure white light, the angelic aura seeping into my necklace and lighting up the gem. I realized then, that Haruka was the source of _my_ light.

 **Ren Jinguji's POV:**

Haruhi, Haruhi, my Lady Haruhi. She was beautiful. And she looked so easy to seduce, since she wasn't that innocent and oblivious like Little Lamb. Honestly, if a woman is too pure, she gets boring very easily. I wonder how I put up with her for so long. This case never happens unless... unless... I was really _in love_ with the girl. Haruka helped me when I was giving up on singing. She helped me sing with all my heart, finding out new emotions I didn't even know. My burning passion died down all of a sudden, even making me put my forever friend rose away. Usually, when I meet a girl, I always give her a rose, but I didn't want to give it to Lady Haruhi. How did myself become like this all of a sudden?

 **Ittoki Otoya's POV:**

Yatta~! Haruhi's our new composer now, huh? I'm so glad I don't have to go to streets to find Nanami. She got lost way too often, it was tiring. But at the same time, I think I had fun venturing around streets to find Nanami. She was the first one to befriend me, the first one I've ever had a crush on. Looking at Haruhi again, I felt that she was the exact opposite of Nanami. Her eyes were swarming with dark swirls, making it impossible to see her black irises. Her eyes were almost creepy. I missed the cheery looking honey eyes that always smiled at me. It wasn't that I was regretting my choice... was I?

 **Syo Kurusu's POV:**

Yosh! Another composer, another friend! I really hope she likes Hyuuga-sensei.. If she likes sensei, we can watch the movie where I finally got over my fear of height! With the help of.. Natsuki? No, it was him that made me scared of heights! Then.. who was it that helped me? It was... Nanami?! Right! because of her, I was able to accomplish my dream of filming with Hyuuga-sensei... And she even admired me looking up to Hyuuga-sensei. I wonder how many people will understand my dream like she does. Will Haruhi?

 **Hijirikawa Masato's POV:**

I wonder if Narumi-san will find it weird that I follow traditional Japanese culture.. I don't know what I'll do when she does though. But I think she will because Nanami-san found it amazing that I was determined to follow the traditional ways. Nanami-san was very special from other people, thinking about it now. While other people found it boring and uninterested, she found it exquisite and interesting. Will Narumi-san be the same?

 **STARISH's POV:**

Why do we feel like we regret what we did?

 **Kotobuki Reiji's POV:**

Why... Just why Haru-chan? She was another person I deeply cared for. I even think I really was in love with her. Thinking about it, every person I loved or cared for left me one way or the other. Was I bringing misfortune to everyone around me? Haru-chan was the first one to care for our group, Quartet Night, without being all crazy about our looks. She equally loved STARISH and Quartet Night. Haru-chan was the first one to treat every member of Quartet Night with sincerity even after knowing their true persona behind the stage. At first, I thought she was like everyone else. After seeing the true Quartet Night, she would run away and criticize us for being so cold and cruel. But she was different. She tried her best to satisfy everyone, to match up to everyone's taste. Her personality was truly beautiful. STARISH is too immature to realize Haru-chan's true worth.

 **Kurosaki Ranmaru's POV:**

Dammit. Why does my idiot kouhais make everything so freaking hard? Just what will make them fucking satisfied?! That woman was the first girl to talk to me without having a hard time. And she was always doing her best for them, but STARISH now was just using her for her talents. Quartet Night was doing better than before ever since we became STARISH's senpais. I have never met a composer who loves music like her and has such a passion. The girl love music like how I love rock, so I felt like she understood me the most. But with her being gone, everything would be different. And the new composer looks like she doesn't even has a passion for composing. Why did STARISH hire that girl anyway?

 **Mikaze Ai's POV:**

'Missing someone,' huh? I've never felt that emotion since any of Quartet Night members ever left and no one I deeply cared for was gone, not that I had one. Well, I might care for Reiji, Ranmaru, and Camus, but why do I feel 'lonely?' All the Quartet Night members are here, and there was nobody I cared for... right? Ever since Haruka exited that door and left STARISH and Shining Agency, I felt as if something was gone. Like, there was a hole in my chest and there was no one to mend it. Did I really care for Haruka that deeply? I guess so because that's the only logical answer I have. I didn't like this 'missing' and 'lonely' emotion. It made my chest hurt and think of only one image in my head; Haruka. If I knew I cared for her, that I loved her, _sooner_ , I wouldn't have let her go. In my 15 years of android years, I was actually actually mad at someone. And it was my kouhais. According to my data, STARISH had everything that an idol would want: fame, voices, good looks, friendships, and fans. They even had a loving composer that cared for them! I wonder what they needed.

 **Camus's POV:**

This was sudden. And even without a word of warning to me, the mighty Count! Are they standing up to me? They better not, because I will absolutely not allow any more nonsense! *cough cough* I should calm down. I still couldn't believe that the woman left that quickly. I mean, anyone would want to get out of the place they got fired so brutally as fast as possible, but how she hid herself was quite remarkable. I din't even think of it once that all her cluelessness was a get-up. But even in her true form, her gracefulness still remained. Maybe it was because she was pure inside and out, although STARISH had traumatized her about trust and friends... I wonder, will she hate Quartet Night too? I mean, we are their senpais but we didn't do anything. Speaking of which, since STARISH caused all this, we were planning to payback for the woman by showing them our cold and hard side. We were going easy on them from the start, but now, they need to be _thoroughly_ disciplined.

 **Quartet Night's POV:**

STARISH will pay for this and we _will_ make them regret what they did to Haruka.


	7. Haruka's Friends!

**A/N: Hello! Thank you soooo muucchhh for reviewing/favoriting/following 'Fired!' It has been my #1 reason to update new chapters! And there are two things I want to announce:**

 **1\. Feel free to PM me for questions or requesting scenarios, I will post a chapter with once-shots between Haruka and the boys. (P.S: Listen up all AiRuka fans! I also post fanfics on Wattpad, so visit my profile to view more informations!)**

 **And here are my words of gratitude to the people who have left a review to my story:**

 **Guest: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I honestly don't know if there's going to be only one pairing.**

 **Alilia: Wahhh! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like my story. Hope you enjoy until it ends!**

 **Ikame-chan Sasusaku: Thank you for always leaving a review and I want to ship Haruka with Ai too! If you read the A/N above, please visit my profile!**

 **Now, enough with the A/N and here is the newest chapter of 'Fired!'**

 **Haruka's POV:**

 **-Part One, Ikki Hanabusa-**

"Ikki!" I shouted down the hallway. The said boy only stared at me in shock, frozen on the spot.

When I fled down the hallway and hugged him, he got out of his trance and hugged me back, almost as reassuring himself that I'm Haruka Nanami.

"I missed you so much!" I said, shouting into his ear. Ikki flinched at the proximity of my voice, but said that he missed me too.

When we broke away, he looked at me in a funny way. I started back. We stayed like that until Maya-chan shook her hand between our faces.

"Why are you here, anyways?"

"Oh, thanks Ikki, glad to see you too," sarcastically, I shot back at him.

"No, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you guys because I _love_ everyone so much," but he just looked at me in a accusing manner.

"Yeah, like hell you are. Now, will you seriously answer me?" I sighed. He was my friend after all.

"I'm here to live with you guys. No more questions, just zip it," I quickly ended my sentence.

"But-"

"Uh-uh"

"Wai-"

"I said zip it" And that was when he finally shut up.

"Mayano, you answer me then" he turned to my best friend.

"I don't know either. She told me the same thing a few minutes ago. I bet she'll answer everything when we get the whole gang together" she answered him simply.

"Ha.. fine, I'll wait. But answer me one thing" he gave in.

"Okay. Shoot" I said.

"Who are you and what did you do to Haruka?" Okay, what?

"What are you talking about? Did you lose your brain after all?" I deadpanned.

"No, it's just that when you normally see me, you always nag me about everything amiss. Such as my clothes, hair, fashion, and stuff, but you're surprisingly calm!" He pointed out. I turned to Maya-chan and looked at her with 'is-that-really-true' eyes. She nodded slowly, and I supposed that it was right.

"So I'm supposing you want me to nag you? Okay,here it goes.." I took in a deep breath.

"Wait! No! I didn't mean to-" but I cut him off.

"From the top, let's look at your hair. Why are you using a hair gel? Don't you know that it's horrible for your hair? And why the heck are you using curling iron anyway? You look bad with curly hair. Next time, try to style your hair with a hair dryer. It works fine. And onto your clothes. What the hell are you wearing? A button up with sweat pants? Do you even realize how dumb you look? Get a proper black tie, tie it around your neck, and change into a pair of dress pants! For heaven's sake Ikki! You're freaking EIGHTEEN! You should know how to take care of yourself properly! Now, if you understood, go and change into the clothes I told you to wear!" I turned him around and gave his back a push.

"B-But! I forgot what you told me to wear..." Ikki trailed off.

"As I quote, she said, 'get a proper black tie, tie it around your neck, and change into a pair of dress pants! For heaven's sake-'" Maya-chan quoted. She has a really good memory.

"Okay okay! I get it!" Ikki put his hands up in an action of surrender and scurried off to his room. I smirked in victory and Maya-chan started heading somewhere. I followed her with a shout of 'wait for me!'

 **-Part Two, Rui Mikkaduki-**

When Maya-chan stopped, we were standing in front of a wooden door. She knocked on the door with her fists loudly, and there were noises of shuffling behind the door.

"Mayano, will you please knock on the door quietly?" A familiar monotone voice requested politely. However, when he opened the door, his alluring aqua blue eyes widened and gave the same reaction as Ikki earlier.

"N-Nanami-" Rui-kun started, but I cut him off as soon as I head him say my name.

"Rui-kun, I told you to call me by my first name! You call Maya-chan by her first name don't you? So, call me Ha-ru-ka. Say it after me, 'Ha-ru-ka'" I whined. I saw Rui-kun patting his hair that covered his left eye, a habit he did since he was young when he's nervous. Rui-kun's personality is very similar to both Ichinose-san and Mikaze-senpai's personality. While he remains his stoic expression, he is very passionate about music and very determined like Ichinose-san. But his fashion sense is more similar to Mikaze-senpai. Right now, he was wearing a thin black striped button up with a pair of black jeans.

"H-Ha-ruka..." He stuttered. I smiled at his cuteness. Unable to resist, I extended my hand to him and squeezed his cheeks and stretched it out, playing with it like a putty. I've always been fond of Rui-kun's cheeks because it's so soft and squishy! As I played with it, I felt his cheeks beneath my fingers start to heat up.

"H-Harwuka yamwetteu~" Rui-kun said, his speech slurred by the movement of his cheeks. At his statement, I released his cheeks but didn't withdraw my hand before I poked it last time with my fingers. After I stopped, he rubbed his faintly red cheeks while avoiding my gaze.

"Ehem! I'm here too, you lovebirds" huh? 'Lovebirds?'

"What?!" The both of us said, embarrassed.

"Anyways, Rui, are you going to come with us? We need to find the rest of our gang" Mayano asked, looking at him questionably.

"Mm" he only gave a nod and noise of agreement. After he closed his door, Maya-chan started to walk in front of us.

"The usual place?" Rui-kun asked.

"The usual place." Maya-chan replied.

 **-Part three, Nakagi Kaharu-**

Where we arrived was- surprisingly- the garden. The usual place indeed. When I looked around, there was no one in sight. I looked at Rui-kun and he just looked back at me. We stood like that for a few seconds before Maya-chan coughed twice and called us 'lovebirds' again.

"Nakagi~ where are you?" Mayano called out into the bushes. Yeah, like we're kids playing hide-and-seek and if she calls out, Nakagi will actually come out. Of course.

Despite my prediction, a black and white striped scarf and kind of spiky hair came into my view. _I_ was the idiot now.

"I'm here Mayano~" He called back to us. But when he saw me, Rui-kun, and Maya-chan looking back at him, he just blinked at us for a few moment before screaming,

"Ha-Haru-chan?!"

"Hi Naka-chan..?" I said, almost uncertain about how I should respond.

"What's going on here?!"

"Etto... I'm here to live with everyone here" I informed him.

"Haa?! You are?" Nakagi shouted, his voice rising.

"Umm, are you happy, or unhappy?" His reaction was hard to comprehend.

"I-I'm happy! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be happy? Hahaha.." He trailed off awkwardly at the end of his speech.

"Really? I'm happy too! I missed you so much Naka-chan!" Unable to resist, I ran and hugged him tightly. I waited for him to hug me back, but his arms did not react, so I pulled away to see if something was wrong. But what I saw was Nakagi's face so red I literally could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Your face is flushed," I asked, worried. Then, Rui-kun came up behind me and pulled me away from Nakagi, saying that he was alright. I think I saw Rui-kun mouthing something I couldn't quite make out to Nakagi, but let it go.

"So we got Ikki, Rui-kun, and Naka-chan. There's only one person left! Let's go!" I enthusiastically shouted, heading to where I just knew where she was.

 **-Part four, Karin Hoshiano-**

Where I ended up was the library. Karin loved books since she was young, so everyone knew that if Karin ever goes missing, the first place they should check is the library, then the sofa, then the ice-cream shop. So I instinctively headed to library and started looking around for the familiar curly red hair to come into my view. The rest of them came in after me and helped me look for Karin. Ikki met with us on the way to the library, changed into the clothes I told him. After getting into some decent clothes, he looked like the Ikki I knew before I left.

When I wandered into the mystery section, I saw Karin engrossed into a thick book. I decided to surprise her, so I went behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Wait, just one more chapter.." she whispered.

I tapped on her shoulder harder.

"I said wait, Mayano.. or whoever it is" sounding irritated, she turned a page.

Having enough of her 'wait-a-moment,' I shook her shoulders harshly. Not a good idea...

"#&*$%# %#*$& ^#%" Karin let out a string of curses I've never even heard of before. Uh-oh... If the mother figure Karin ever curses like this, it means that she's really pissed off. I sweat-dropped and took a step back, realizing that I just did something _very very_ wrong.

"Uhh, Karin?" I called out. When she turned around, the black aura surrounding her was replaced with sparkles and she jumped onto me. When she jumped onto me, the force tipped me backwards and I fell on the ground with a 'thud' with Karin like- literally- on me.

"Karin! Haruka!" We heard the four voices whisper-shouting. They must've heard me falling down. When I looked up at Karin- who was still sitting on top of my stomach- the sparkly aura still haven't worn off. She hugged me in an awkward position, muttering, 'I missed you so much Haru-chan' quietly. Even when I requested her to get off of me, she still haven't recovered from her 'chibi-mode' (as I like to call it) and kept hugging me. I heard the footsteps becoming louder and louder.

 _I should really ask for help when they get here,_ I thought. Still pinned to the ground, I prayed for them to come faster until I finally saw them standing in front of me.

"Haruka? Wh-what are you doing?" Ikki and Nakagi asked, blush rising to their faces. Why were they blushing?

When I looked at Rui-kun, he was looking away, a blush on his face also.

 _Huh, this is weird... WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLUSHING?!_ I wanted to scream, but kept it in, as we were still inside the holy place called the 'library.'

I turned to Mayano and she was looking at me and Karin in a funny way. Really, what the hell is going on?

"What's wrong and why the heck are you guys blushing?" I finally whisper-shouted, my patience gone. The guys pointed at me on the ground and Karin sitting on top of me.

Oh... _Oh._

..

..

..

..

 _THAT DAMN PERVERTS_

No one spoke or moved for a moment. During that moment, Karin _finally_ got out of her 'chibi mode' and got off of me. As I stood up, I muttered, 'hentai (pervert)' under my breath and brushed my clothes off.

"You know, we should really get out of this place before I really... _really_ yell at you guys" I warned and started heading out. They followed reluctantly and Karin soon followed, taking the book she was reading earlier. I walked out with the rest of the guys trailing behind me, the boys still blushing, and headed to the living room, where I could talk to them without any _interruptions_ ( _ahem_ perverts _ahem_ ).

 **At the living room:**

"Everyone, I feel like I owe you guys an explanation for gathering all your time, and interrupting whatever you were doing," I looked at Karin as I said the last part and she smiled awkwardly. So then I explained what happened to me from when I got hired as STARISH's composer and to right now. My friends gasped and raged at the part when I told them that STARISH abandoned me and tried to cheer me up. But everyone knew that I felt like shit inside and recalling that moment only raged me more. However, I was able to successfully tell them the whole story without leaving out any informations.

"What the hell are STARISH's problems? I should've known something was wrong when you told me you were gonna live with us... I'm sorry Haruka, I thought you were really happy with them.." Mayano spoke out, the rest of the gang agreeing with her. I sighed.

"Yeah.. I _was_ happy, but I guess they weren't happy with me. But right now, I don't give a damn about them. So here's the plan. I know it might sound sudden, but let's form a group and debut as an idol!" They looked at me like I just lost my mind. I can't blame them though.

"And I know you guys; you've all wanted to debut as an idol, so why not? And I _need_ this guys!" I raised my voice, exasperated.

"Let me guess... hmm.. to get back on STARISH and show them that you are way better and make them regret treating you like crap?" Ikki hit the point dead-on. Ugh, why do my friends know me so well?!

"But Haruka, this is childish. You know you're being childish-" Rui-kun pointed out what I didn't really want to hear.

"I _know_ I'm being childish Rui! But.. but... I really want to show them what I was... I want to prove them _wrong_!" Tears blurred my vision. The tears of sadness and anger threatened to spill from my eyes, but I caged them in under my eyelids. The group fell silent by my remark. Karin came up to me and hugged me, but I clenched my fists and didn't hug her back- no, I _couldn't_. What I needed them to do was understand my feelings, not pity me. And I knew they didn't pity me, they were thinking what to do. After a few minutes, Nakagi broke the silence.

"Haruka, I think I-"

 **A/N:** **So should all of them debut or only Haruka with the boys?**

 **Scenario/reaction question:**

 **Q: What would you do if I announce that this story is discontinued?**

 **A: You know where your reviews go~ *wink wink***


	8. Ideas!

Haruka's POV:

"Haruka, if you really want to do it, I can help you.." Nakagi, who has been silent all this time broke the silence first. My eyes widened and Karin broke away from me.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean, there is no reason to not help you, right?" He grinned. I smiled back, happy.

"I can too..." silently, I heard Rui-kun say.

"Me too!" Ikki followed afterwards.

"Really... Are you sure you guys can?" I asked them again, needing confirmation.

"Yeah/yes" The boys answered simultaneously.

"Thanks guys! What about Maya-chan and Karin?" I turned around to face the girls. They looked troubled. I knew from their faces that they couldn't.

"I-it's okay, at least all the boys can!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but they didn't buy it.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan, I can't suddenly quit my job because there are six or seven concerts in this month and they can't perform without me" Maya-chan explained.

"And you'll know, as a composer, that if I suddenly quit being a songwriter, lots of people will be troubled because of me. I hope you understand Haruka," Karin calmly told me her situation and I understood what her situation was like.

"Ehh, it's too bad, really... I really wanted all of you guys to be in the group, but I respect your decision Maya-chan, Karin. But it's always not too late to ask in the future!" I smiled at them. They smiled back apologetically.

"So Ikki, Rui-kun and Naka-chan, are you sure you guys are okay quitting your job?" I asked one last time.

"Hanabusa-kun has already quit his job as a songwriter a few weeks ago and was looking for a job, Rui's radio has finished two days ago, and the idol Nakagi was managing resigned last week so they were all jobless, basically. I was thinking of kicking them out if they weren't going to work but I see they have found a job" my mom suddenly stated behind us, surprising everyone. I was glad that they were jobless _'no offense guys'_ and they were free.

"Mom! You were here?" I asked, shocked and feeling strange.

"Well, I was certainly not being a stalker and followed you guys into the living room and spied on your conversation," she tried to make it sound casual, but no one bought it. She was creepy.

"So when can we debut Nanami-san?" Rui-kun asked.

"Hmm... the fastest is two days from now on, so I'd say in two days," she said it so nonchalantly that we were fooled into thinking that it was possible.

"Wait, two days?!" All of us shouted. My mom closed her eyes and opened them, pushing the glasses up her nose. "Yes, two days"

"B-but we need to figure out the choreographies, concept, compose, write the lyrics, get stage clothing, and record-" Nakagi started.

"I'd say that that's possible. If I remember, Haruka _was_ the composer of the famous boy-band STARISH,-" upon hearing their name, we fell silent and my mom quickly moved on.

"-Mayano here is a dancer, recording and all that can be trusted by Nakagi as he was a manager for an idol, lyrics can be written by Ikki and all of you, Rui-kun and Karin can think of the group concept, and if you guys inform me, I can get the stage costumes right away." ... It really did sound like nothing.

"I-I guess it works..." Ikki said, dumbfounded by its simplicity.

"Then, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" My mom walked down the hallway to her office. The way she appeared and disappeared was like a magical creature.

Narrator's POV:

Getting back to reality, Haruka quickly gave each of the members work.

"So first of all, let's think of the group image and concept first, then we can compose the songs and lyrics" She suggested. The rest of the group nodded and started thinking of what group image would suit them the best.

5 minutes later:

"Hmmm... how about flower concept? Like, you can choose the song that suits you the best" Mayano suggested.

"It's good and all, but then it sounds like one of those bishounen kind of thing" Karin pointed out.

"True.. But it was a good suggestion, Maya-chan" Haruka complimented.

10 minutes later:

"Damn it.. I can't think of anything.." Ikki mumbled to himself.

"Oh! What about color concept?" Nakagi suddenly exclaimed.

"Like, the color that fits everyone's image?" Mayano asked the boy.

"Yeah, like that expresses our personalities" The blonde explained.

"But that's too plain... We need something unique and creative" Rui said.

"I kind of agree with Rui on this one" Ikki added onto Rui's statement.

15 minutes later:

"Wait, Naka-chan's idea was pretty good, but do we have something to build on his idea?" Haruka spoke out.

"Let's look around the room for inspiration" Karin said. The six girls and boys looked around for something to get them ideas.

"Ah!" Rui shouted. Everyone's attention was on him.

"Do you have an idea Rui-kun?" Haruka asked hopefully, looking at him expectantly. Rui started petting his hair, getting nervous.

"Uhh... what about playing cards?" There are four of us, and the color red, blue, green, and gold all suits us. Plus, the 'Queens' and 'Kings' can go along with this too.." Rui trailed off.

A silence filled the room, everyone looking at Rui amazed.

"Th-that's amazing Rui-kun! Perfect!" Haruka squealed and jumped onto Rui and hugged him. Rui was shocked and frozen on the spot, his face getting red.

"It really is perfect! The red of heart suits Haruka as passionate along with the meaning of love, blue of spade suits Nakagi as being cute and manly at the same time, green of clover suits Ikki as natural and lucky, and gold suits Rui as calm as well as wealth" Karin organized it out.

"And you can say that you're the 'Queen of Hearts,' 'King of Spades/Clover/Diamonds!" Mayano added.

"Also, in playing cards, the Heart and Diamond is red and Spade and Clover is black so when we have to do a unit project, we can go by the matching colors as well as mixing it up!" Nakagi spoke out his opinion.

"Rui! Your idea is perfect!" The group all agreed. Rui just kept silent, patting his hair because Haruka won't get off of him.

"Thank you but... Uh.. Mmm.. H-Haruka... can you please get off of me?" He asked quietly.

"Ehh? But I like hugging Rui-kun! You smell nice, and you're so cute!" Haruka said, hugging him tighter. At her words, Rui blushed more and lowered his head to cover his eyes. Karin and Mayano teased them, calling them 'lovebirds' and Ikki and Nakagi looked at Rui, not pleased with the situation. And after a few minutes, Haruka let go of Rui and stretched.

"Yatta~ So Lets set our concept as 'mysterious' and clothing as 'simple' and going with each of our symbols. I'm off to compose! Oh, and if you want, you can make up your stage name too" Haruka called back at the rest of her friends, walking off to the piano room. After she was out of the view, Nakagi put Rui into a headlock and Ikki flicked his forehead.

"Rui... you can't get ahead of us, okay..?" Nakagi and Ikki both told Rui. The green haired sweat-dropped and shook in fear, getting paralyzed by his friends' menacing aura. Karin and Mayano just sighed because they knew that the boys liked Haruka. Of course, the two girls liked someone else so they only helped the boys capture their friend's oblivious heart.

"D-demo, H-Haruka hugged me! I didn't have any intention of hugging her," He quickly covered himself.

"But still... You liked Haruka's hug, didn't you?" Ikki questioned.

"..." Rui didn't say anything, not trying to deny it, because, he liked it. He only blushed again, thinking of Haruka hugging him. Ikki and Nakagi glared at him warningly but grinned and flicked his forehead again.

"We're not going to lose!"

At the piano room, Haruka's POV:

During the way here, I thought of some melodies in my head and wrote them on the paper. Then, I started composing, thinking of mysterious and alluring melodies and listening to my fingers spinning the arrange of notes out. As the song neared its end, the thought of composing for STARISH and Quartet Night replayed in my mind, bringing tears to my eyes once again. Really, by now, I thought I truly hated the idols and my former _friends_. But it seemed like STARISH really was a big part in my life after all. I was sick of the tears, sick of the way they treated me, sick of our memories, and mostly, sick of _them._ As sorrow was replaced with anger, the tears were dried up by the fire that raged within me.

And I swore to myself at that moment that I would never go back to them, no matter what the excuse. And I would prove them what real idols and _friends_ looked like.

After calming down, I looked at the music sheet once more, edited some parts then rushed out of the music room. When I got to the living room, everyone was sitting by the couch, discussing something.

"Everyone! I finished the song!" I exclaimed. Upon hearing me, their gazes all shifted onto me and got up.

"Really? Let me see!" They all shouted except for Rui-kun.

When they looked at the music sheets, they were silent. I was worried if I did something wrong. But I was so relieved to hear what they said.

"H-Haruka.. this.. this is.. Amazing!"

"Yeah! I knew you were talented, but this is really unexpected!"

"This might be the best song I have ever heard"

"I bet on my hand that this song will be a enormous hit!"

I was utterly surprised.

"Really? I am so happy that you like it! Let's get the lyrics written down right now. We still have to figure out the choreography" I reminded them. But then, Ikki spoke up.

"Haruka, we were thinking of our stage names as you said and we decided on our names. My stage name will also be my nickname, Hotaru," Ikki said.

"I don't want to have a stage name so I'll be called Naka-chan to emphasize my cute point,"

"And mine will be just Takahiro because I don't like my real name to be told to strangers" Rui-kun silently stated.

"And we were wondering what you wanted to be called as on stage" They all asked.

"Ehh? Me? Uhm... Well.. I don't know?" I shrugged, nothing popping up in my head. But at that moment, something came into my mind, "Wait! I just thought of something!" They looked at me expectantly.

"Hirun!" I shouted.

"Huh?"They asked.

"Hirun!" I said again.

"What is that?" Ikki asked.

"Well, I thought of your names and made it up right now. 'H' is for 'Haruka,' 'I' is for 'Ikki,' 'R' is for 'Rui,' and 'N' is for 'Nakagi'" I explained.

"I like it! It sounds cute and it's meaningful!" Mayano stated and Karin nodded in agreement.

"So Hirun as in 'Hee-ru-n?'" Nakagi repeated.

"Yep!"

"It's good" Rui-kun complimented.

"Then I'll be Hirun!" I smiled cheerfully.

It seemed like everything was ready... Except for one thing.

"What will be your group name?" Karin asked.

"Oh shit.. we haven't thought of that.." Ikki, Nakagi and I face-palmed.

"I'm tired and my brain's running low on sugar. I NEED FOOD" Nakagi and Ikki suddenly shouted. We all laughed at their stupidity and sat down on the couch.

If you're tired, let me cheer you up!" Mayano stood up and pretended to be a cheerleader.

"Give me a 'H!'"

"H!"

"Give me a 'I!'"

"I!"

Give me a 'N!'"

"N!"

"Give me a 'T!'"

"T!"

"H-I-N-T, go HINT!"

"Wait, Maya-chan, you just made that up using our names, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Wait, none of us has a T in our names, Haruka" Ikki informed. Like I don't know that.

"Rui-kun's stage name is Takahiro you idiot" I told him. he didn't get offended by the 'idiot' because he knows himself the best.

"H-I-N-T, HINT... Hint?" Nakagi repeated.

And that was how our group name was made.

 **A/N: Hello people! I'm back! Man, I spent quite amount of time thinking of the ideas.. Phew..**

 **Now, for this chapter!**

 **Scenario/Reaction Question:**

 **Q: What would you do if I suddenly made Haruka commit a suicide out out of nowhere and made this story a tragedy? (Do Not Worry, I am Not That Cruel)**

 **A: The Three R's; Review, Review, Review!**


	9. Debut Concert!

**A/N: I'm back! Right now, I** **have so much free time in my hands that I had to update! Thank you for liking this story and I get happy when I see people enjoying my story so much!**

 **Otakun Girl101: Yes, Haruka will be paired with Quartet Night as well. Because I totally ship her with them! (But mostly Ai and Reiji though)**

 **Alilia: Thank you~! Your reviews are very encouraging and has made my day several times!**

 **anime4life: Sorry for disappointing you :( And I don't think that Haruka will be mad at Quartet Night too, because they didn't do anything wrong... But I'm glad that this story interested you!**

 **Batool: Really? Well, I don't blame you for not liking OCC stories with OCs, because I usually don't like OCXCanon Characters too. I was surprised at your review and was very happy!**

 **Yuki Kaito: Well, THIS is the new update! I hope you enjoy.**

 **CrimsonPetals: Really? Thank you, your review made my day!**

 **I am very happy that lots of people are leaving review for chapters! And also, please don't be afraid to correct any mistakes I make. It only makes this story better!**

 **Before I continue, could I just make ONE thing clear? Lots of people are saying that Haruka should hate Quartet Night too, but I don't think I'll make it like that because Quartet Night was supposed to play the role of missing Haruka and hating STARISH. Buuuutttt, she will act cold and I WILL make her act sassy and cold to STARISH!**

 **Narrator's POV:**

Everything was set; their song, lyrics, choreography, names, clothes, and concepts. Right now, HINT was in their own waiting rooms, waiting nervously for their call. For their concepts, they decided to make it simple but fashionable; wearing clothes that included their character color.

Haruka wore a white and red dress that complimented her orange hair that fell down her back, slightly curled. The dress was white at the top with thin straps and clung to her body- but not too tightly- and it turned into red starting from the waist and got into darker shades of red until the hem was black. The swishing end of the dress reached her knees. She looked mature and lovely and adorable at the same time, as it was specially designed to bring her outer beauty out. She covered her legs modestly with a thigh high white leggings that looked like tights with frills on the side of her calves. The frill ended right above her ankles, and she completed the look with a pair of ankle high boots with laces. After doing a check up on her make-ups and outfits to make sure nothing was amiss, she slumped down lifelessly the couch that was placed in her waiting room. Haruka zoned out, too nervous to think about anything. So that's why she was so startled to hear a loud knock on her door. After collecting herself, she yelled at the door.

"Come in!"

Then the rest of the members of HINT came in though the door, and Nakagi closed the door after all of them entered.

First, Ikki was wearing a button up that was a very light shade of khaki with a pair of white pants. The color of his shirt brought out his lively blue hair. Since his concept was 'casual/natural,' it was perfect. Their dress code was 'simple and fashionable' with their trademark colors.

Next, Nakagi wore a cute sky blue button up under a casual buttoned black blazer-like jacket, which ended at his waist, with a pair of white pants that looked almost the same as Ikki's. He looked cute and manly at the same time, (which he preferred) and any girl would look at him and leave a comment like, "Oh my God, he's so cute!"

And finally, Rui was wearing a yellow button up that strangely suited him and also wore a waist long white jacket that was left unzipped. And it turned out that all of them were wearing white pants.

At first, they said that let's go with white or black fashion with their trademark colors, but none of them were wearing black except for Nakagi's jacket.

Also, if we get into how they picked out Rui's outfit, it was kind of a long story.. probably:

 _Flashback:_

 _"What do we do? Rui's trademark is yellow, and he has to wear a yellow clothing, but no one looks good in yellow!" Nakagi shouted out, frustrated with their current situation._

 _"Calm down Nakagi, maybe Rui will look good in yellow. We have to try at least..." Haruka calmed him down, also not satisfied. She handed Rui a yellow button up and hoped for the best._

 _When Rui got out of the dressing room, all of them did nothing but stare at him with their mouths hanging in the air._

 _"U-Umm.. is everything alright?" Rui asked, a little bashful. He started patting his hair._

 _"Nonononononononono! Rui! Wow, you never fail to amaze me! You look good in yellow! Damn, it's my first time ever seeing someone look decent in a yellow button up..." Haruka remarked._

 _"Amazing! Amazing!" Ikki also shouted, clapping his hands._

 _"Excuse me, but can you all shut up? You're distracted the costumers!" An employee whisper shouted rudely to their customers._

 _"Wow, rude much?" Haruka raised an eyebrow._

 _..._

 _End of Flashback_

"Wow, you guys look really good!" Haruka said in awe, smiling and little blushing at the sight of her handsome childhood friends.

"Y-You too Haruka" Nakagi stuttered a little and all the guys were blushing too. They couldn't help it; seeing their crush in an outfit that wanted them to hug her was too much.

"Thanks. Are you guys ready for the debut concert?" She asked, suddenly remembering why they were wearing such clothes.

"A little. But we're really nervous... I mean, it's our debut concert" Ikki said fidgeting nervously again.

"It's okay, we'll all be great! All of us have practiced everyday haven't we? It's okay!" Thinking that they are already nervous, she tried to act cheerful and encouraging as possible. If all of them were nervous, they'll surely mess up.

"Haruka, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Rui asked worriedly.

"I don't know..."

"Everyone, you guys are on in three minutes" a new voice called out through Haruka's dressing room door, interrupting their conversation that wasn't going to go anywhere in the first place.

"O-Okay! We'll be right there!" Getting more nervous, Haruka shouted back at the door.

"I guess it's now or never!" Smiling again, she stated and the boys agreed.

"Let's do this!" Nakagi enthusiastically shouted, getting everyone's spirit up.

Soon, the four's minds were filled with excitement rather than nervousness. When they were standing in the backstage, waiting for the announcer to call them out, Haruka spotted 11 familiar faces. 7 of them were people who she never wished to face again. Her mind was filled with anger and irritation as she started to wonder about why they were doing here on her group's debut concert. But, Haruka decided that it would be the chance that she showed that who she truly was. Nothing but rivalry stood between them.

"And here they are, HINT!"

"Guys, let's go!" Haruka called out to the three boys behind her. All four of them ran out-as calm as they could-to the stage, facing a gigantic crowd of audience.

"Konnichiwa minna. I'm Haruka Nanami, the H of HINT. But I preferred to be called Hirun.. And don't get me wrong! I wasn't nervous at all for today.." She trailed off, sounding embarrassed. Haruka's concept is a 'tsundere' but she would act completely different to interest males as well as getting some anime fans.

"Konnichiwa minna~~! I'm Ikki Hanabusa, the I of HINT, but please call me Hotaru! I'm looking forward to meeting you all" Ikki would be childish and easy going but act mature and reliable.

"U-Umm, konnichiwa.. I'm Nakagi Kunimichi. E-etto.. Please take care of me!" Nakagi shouted at the end, bowing. He would be shy but act confident and brave in order to protect the girl he love... I-It is a cute concept, alright?!

"Konnichiwa... I'm Rui Hoshinari.. But call me Takahiro since it makes the final T of HINT" Rui would act cold and emotional, but show his soft side unexpectedly to make the girls fawn over him.

"Waahhhh!" The crowd shouted, thinking that their cute and handsome. It proved that their concept worked; Haruka would be the tsundere, Ikki would be the natural, Nakagi would be the cutie, and Rui would be stiff and overly polite.

"And this is our first song, called 'HINT'

 **H- Haruka I- Ikki N- Nakagi R- Rui**

 **H/I/N/R: Welcome to the musical world... We'll give you the HINT!**

 **H: H says the magic..**

 **I: I says the lyrics..**

 **N: N says the melodies..**

 **R: and T says the harmonies!**

 _ **Switching to STARISH and Quartet Night's POV:**_

All of us kept our eyes glued to the stage. It felt very different with our previous composer-who looked different right now- performing with three boys on the stage. As we kept listening to the song, we were amazed. This was something that none of us have ever heard. Very strange... indeed, magical. Anyways, the reason we were here was because of Quartet Night.

 _Flashback:_

 _While STARISH was thinking of lyrics, their senpais- known as Quartet Night- came in and told them something unbelievable._

 _"Haruka is debuting in a group named HINT with three other guys. They're having their debut concert tomorrow. Do you want to go watch her?" Reiji asked them coldly like it wasn't a big deal. All the members of Quartet Night was being cold towards STARISH ever since they kicked Haruka out._

 _"What?! She is?" Shocked all of them shouted at the four senpais._

 _"You heard us, right?" Ai just flatly questioned, not really caring about their behavior, since it was expected._

 _"Y-Yes..." ittoki said._

 _"Peasants! Answer the question. We don't have enough time to waste on all of you!" Getting impatient, Camus shouted at them._

 _"H-Hai! We will be going too" Cecil, getting scared, answered him at last._

 _"Then say that sooner. Oi! If you're going to come up with lyrics, get out. We're going to stay here" Ranmaru said, sitting down on one of the couches. Since STARISH already knew that it was_ _pointless to fight, they just exited out of the room._

 _"Ran-Ran, are you excited for tomorrow? Haru-chan's going to debut!" Reiji went back to being himself after his kouhais were out of sight._

 _"Reiji, this isn't something to be excited about. Another group means another competitor. More rivals" Ai just told him with no emotion as usual. Reiji pouted at him and turned to Camus._

 _"Myu-chan, they're being mean again~" He whined._

 _"Shut your mouth Kotobuki" Camus just hit him with his wand he was polishing and walked away from the brunette._

 _Only if Haru-chan was here, Reiji thought and smiled a little at the thought of the composer._

 _End of Flashback_

The concert was still going on and they were all putting more attention to the lyrics.

 **N: Melodies make the perfection**

 **R: And harmonies create the sensation**

 **R/N: Let's fill the world with bursting excitement**

 **(I actually made the lyrics since there weren't any songs that I could use.. Sorry if it's not good and I'm just going to put fragments, like only a few sentences and not the whole song)**

The lyrics... They were all full of something that made a little spark in all 11 of their minds.

 **H: With magic, you can make the whole universe a note**

 **I: But you'll need to fill in the lyrics**

 **H/I: Let's put them together to complete a song!**

When STARISH and Quartet Night were trying to figure out what it was, the concert almost came to an end.

 **N: Go on forward to evolve yourself**

 **I: And create a revolution that no one can create**

At this stanza, something sparked in all their minds; it was how a song comes together. The steps, the order, the _whole_. It was how Haruka and they created the song, HINT. Before they even realized it, the concert was ending.

 **R: And finish it off with harmonies!**

The debut concert was a total success as it seemed. But what was not expected was that STARISH and Quartet Night were going to meet Haruka after the group finished their concert. Haruka was too caught p in the moment and completely forgot about STARISH's existence and walked off the stage with her friends. And sure enough, _something_ went wrong.


	10. Interaction!

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating. My sis won't share her computer! :( And with lots of things going on at school, I didn't have any spare time to update. I sincerely apologize!**

 ***Warning: A bit of curse words ahead...**

 **Now, ladies and/or gentlemen, here's the new chapter of 'Fired!'**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

As the cheering died down, the new group HINT walked out of the stage, saying their own good-byes. When STARISH and Quartet Night finally snapped out of the trance their songs put them in, the senpais stood up first and commanded their kouhais to follow them to the backstage. So the 7 males followed the older-and boy(s) to the other passage behind the gigantic stage that were still flashing colorful lights to the audiences that were still cheering, some fainting, some helping the people that fainted, and also some trying to get on stage with the security guards stopping them (don't ever try this).

 **Haruka's POV:**

When I walked down the stairs, I could feel my legs wobbling and struggling to support me on my feet.

"Do you think we did well?" Ikki asked, still sweating from the nervousness.

"Yeah! I think we rocked!" Nakagi shouted, a wide grin plastered on his face that was glistening with sweat.

"Hmmm.." We heard Rui-kun silently agree with him.

"I think so too! Let's go back to our dressing rooms and change. Where should we meet?" I asked, tucking away a loose strand of my long hair behind my ear.

"You're right. I think we should meet in front of your dressing room, if you don't mind Haruka..."

 _Did Naka-chan just blush?_ I thought curiously as my eyes stayed glued on the faint color of pink that crept up on his cheek.

"Okay! I don't mind!" I replied cheerfully as possible and he smiled back at me.

 ** _Time Skip_**

As I raced down the hallway, I felt something weird... like something bad was going to happen today. But we had our debut concert, the audience loved us, we were a big hit, and all of us were happy. So what could possibly go wro-

 _Oh no.._ I stopped in my tracks and stood frozen and dazed like an idiot. Then, I suddenly put my head in my hands and frowned.

 _How can you be so stupid Haruka Nanami? STARISH and Quartet Night are still here!_ Feeling like I could just punch myself, I walked ever-so-slowly down the rest of the way until I stopped and remembered that we were supposed to meet in front of my dressing room. And this time, I really hit myself on the head and winced slightly at the sharp pain that fortunately lasted for only a second. Groaning quite loudly, I turned around and headed back to where I started. But when I saw the guys standing in front of my dressing room- which where we were supposed to meet- I stopped abruptly (how many times do I really do that?) after my brain processed the whole figures- total 14 people. The seven of them I hated, four of them I missed, and another four, my friends.

"Haru-chan!" I heard Nakagi's voice calling out to me. While I was in a shock for a minute or so, the 11 boys finally noticed me and stayed frozen to the spot like I was.

"H-Haruka?" The prince, Cecil stuttered out.

 _What do they have to say for themselves... I bet even Quartet Night isn't going to help them._ I thought.

Even Shinomiya, who usually hugged me- which was a death experience- stayed still and the grin that seemed permanently glued on his face was gone; like someone ripped it off.

I walked towards them with no emotion on my face even though thousands of them were swirling inside my heart.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. I wasn't going to take excuses from them.

"H-Haruka..." Ittoki trailed off. I stared at all seven of them with my face showing one thing:

 _Explain_

"Nanami-san, we're here to see you" Ichinose said, daring to look me in the eye as I was trying viciously to fight my anger.

"And why is that?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"Because... We realized that we've made a mistake to fire you" Syo cursed silently.

"So...?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Could you become our composer again Little Lamb? I- I mean, _we_ promise to never hurt you" Jinguji Ren pleaded. I scoffed.

"Excuse me? I think you've done enough damage to me. I want you to get out of my sight.." I looked down at the floor, pissed. I turn to get away, but Masato grabbed my wrist. And that's when it all broke down.

"Let go!" I shouted silently. But he wouldn't listen.

"Nanami-san, let's talk this out in an orderly fashion, please." He said calmly.

"Excuse me? Orderly fashion? Freaking Orderly Fashion? Tell me you're kidding" I glared at him with the hatred inside my heart. He flinched and loosened the grip on my wrist but still hung onto it. I pulled my wrist away from him and looked at everyone in STARISH. They gulped.

"You first fire me, tell me you used my talents to gain fame, throw me away like an useless old object, play with my feelings, and crush my trust and mentality.." I said in a low voice but loud enough for them to hear. I was looked down at the floor, my bangs covered my eyes, making my face look darker. I balled my handed into fists.

"And that's not all.. You come back and ask me to become your composer again? How dumb can you get, you bastards.." They flinched at my harsh words. The fact that I was speaking calmly and not looking at them made me more scary.

"H-Haru-chan-" Natsuki started but I cut him off immediately.

"Shut. Up" He closed his mouth as soon as he heard me.

"Get the fuck out of my sight and never come back. How can you do this to me? To anyone? Did you feel anything at all when you threw all those harsh words at me? I... I just wanted to be your friend, composer, someone you could rely and count on.. and this is the final result; I know, shitty..." I smiled bitterly. At this point, I looked up. They couldn't say anything. Quartet Night and my friends were all staring at us, none of them interrupting us.

While I gave my everything to you guys... You returned the favor by stabbing me in the back, throwing me into the world of reality... I should be thanking you really, tch.." I chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't give a fuck whatever reason it is, but nothing in the universe will convince me to come back to you guys. I've already risked my everything.. It's just too much" continuing on calmly, I shook.

"We-"

"I said, I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck" stressing the words, I emphasized my point.

"I hate STARISH.. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I... H-HATE.. Y-YOU" I shouted, but didn't cry, the tears were trapped in the jail called 'hatred.'

"I don't want to see your faces ever again, so get the hell out of my sight. I don't want to see you, think of you, or ever speak to you again. If you get me, get your asses out of here. You disgust me" pure hatred was all over my voice, coated with hurt and sprinkled with sadness. No one refuted with my words. Getting my point, STARISH silently walked out. After a few minutes of silence, I turned to look at Quartet Night and my friends.

"Hello senpai tachi...?" I asked, unsure.

"Haru-chan" Kotobuki-senpai said with so much comfort I grimaced. I hoped I wasn't getting all soft now. His words were almost as saying, _it's okay, you have us, your friends, and everyone else._ We _love you.._

"I think we need to talk. If it gets too long, we can provide you with our dorm rooms, so don't worry," I smiled a little. Good, I am calming down.

"Yeah, and don't worry, we are totally free tomorrow because we don't have anything to do with our lives~" Kotobuki-senpai said sarcastically, but not in a mean way.

"Hahaha! I totally forgot to ask you. But you are free, right? Please tell me you have nothing better to do" I joked.

"Yes we are" Mikaze-senpai answered me. When I looked at his eyes, his usually remote light blue eyes were showing something else... was it lonely? Love? Sadness?

"Rui-kun, can you get the ride ready?" I asked my friend. He nodded and got his phone out. He dialed series of numbers and talked into it.

"Ikki, I need a hair tie" the long hair can get seriously annoying. I grabbed the glittery hair tie from Ikki- who usually carries some spare ones for his long hair- and gathered my long hair up in a high ponytail. Oh yeah, the glitters were... pre...tty... Wait, glitters?

"What's wrong with you, glitters?" I asked him. He looked away.

"D-don't judge me okay?!" He said back. I sighed and let him be with all the unicorns and glitters and rainbows and fairies.

"Naka-chan, I need hair pins" I said and he quickly handed me red bobby pins. I pinned my bangs back so I could see better.

"Oi, why do your friends carry your stuff for you? Aren't you old enough to carry things on your own?" Kurosaki-senpai asked, sounding curious and irritated.

"Well, Ikki carries hair ties because his hair is long, Naka-chan has hair pins because he has to pin his hair back- for, I don't know, cuteness?" I answered him, ending it with a question.

"Anyways, are you going to let us standing here? We don't have all day," Camus-senpai commented.

"Okay, okay. Rui-kun?" I looked at him.

"The car's ready" he answered. I looked at Quartet Night.

"Question answered, alright?" I chuckled again, only this time, sincere.

"Yatta! Let's go!" Kotobuki-senpai and Naka-chan shouted enthusiastically. They looked at each other, nodding with approval.

"I like your spirit, kid" Kotobuki-senpai said.

"I can't help it, thank you" Naka-chan laughed.

We all went outside and got into the car that was waiting for us. But inside, I wasn't sure if I was really ready to talk with Quartet Night..

* * *

 **A/N: So how was that guys? I tried to make it a little more dramatic with the scene where STARISH meets Nanami and she blows up.**

 **Reaction/Scenario Question:**

 **Q: What would you do if your favorite anime character ate the last cookie you were going to eat? Would you be mad, or would you forgive him/her?**

 **A: People, let's not cheat and play fair and square.. *whispers: it actually goes in the review box!***


	11. The Talk- Part 1

**... Well, for starters, I would like to apologize for not updating my stories for sooooo long! And thank you for those who has read my newest story published. When I read the reviews, i was very touched(?) that lots of people like my stories. I guess this is the first update for the story 'Fired!'in the year 2016. I hope you guys enjoy this story and others as well!**

* * *

 **Narrator POV:**

It was quiet in the van. No one talked since there was no topic that they would all be interested in. But in their heads, they were all thinking of what to ask Haruka and each other.

"We have arrived" the driver informed them.

"Oh, thank you" Haruka said, smiling and getting out of the van and the rest followed, also thanking the driver.

 **At the Dorm:**

When they entered the building, it was peaceful and quiet. Haruka led them to the living room which had a kitchen, fireplace, and lots of couch to seat on since there were many people living inside the dorms.

"Haru-chaaaan~ I want to sit next to you!" Reiji suddenly shouted, earning pissed off looks from his bandmates and HINT.

"Okay, sure!" The girl chirped, taking a seat at a brown leather couch and patting the seat next to her. Then the rest of the boys had a silent competition of who got to seat on the same couch as Haruka or the seat across from her. Unfortunately, the couch Haruka was currently sitting in only held four people so only two seat was available, and the couch across from her-a red sofa that was only available for two people- was occupied by Rui, who fast at taking action.

After the race, the seating chart looked something like this:

 _(From left to right-or whatever you want to imagine)_

Haruka, Reiji, Nakagi, Ai on the brown couch,

Rui (across from Haruka), and Ikki on the red sofa.

And the two people-a.k.a the people whose luck abandoned them- were;

The rocker, Ranmaru, and the Count, Camus (also known as Tom and Jerry) on the green sofa that was facing the side of the couch and the sofa.

Weirdly enough, ( _sarcastic_ ) Ranmaru and Camus had a dark aura around them, Ranmaru looking at the wall and Camus polishing his scepter.

"So, what first?"

All head turned to Haruka, who casually had a legs crossed and her left arm on the armrest.

"According to my data, our plan was to ask you why you debuted as an idol group" Ai stated calmly, scanning the room with his cold eyes.

"I think you know the reason. I just felt so betrayed by STARISH. The reason why I changed my appearance was so that they could easily approach me, but the 'nice' act just... probably made them think that they could just treat me like that.. So I decided to show them; my real side that I was planning to reveal. I just hope they rethink what they did" Haruka sighed.

Silence filled the room.

"Secondly, how could a mere peasant like you know how to dance and sing?" Camus asked.

"Well, since I was STARISH's composer slash best friend," she air quoted the last word with her fingers "I went to their dance practice, recording session, and was with them when they were being interviewed and I secretly was being tutored because my mom wanted me to learn some skills" she smoothly replied.

"Hmph"

Silence

"Haru-chan, what- I mean, who are you really?" Reiji suddenly asked. He covered the seriousness with his usual childish tone, but it was very thin.

"Who I really am?" Haruka thought about that for a moment. To be honest, she's never wondered who she was herself.

"Well, I am-"

* * *

 **STOP**

 **A/N: I apologize for the cliffhanger! And I really will update this story (soon, if that's what you want to believe).**

 **For this chapter, I wanted to ask you guys a question that I really want to hear the answer to.**

 **"Who do you think Haruka really is in this story-as a human being of course (this could be in anything, for example: listing personality, what kind of person she is, and her exterior personality and inner personality-or just her personality)? What kind of person do you think I wanted to make her as an another character?"**

 **(This is just an extra question):**

 **"From the new Haruka's personality and how she changed from the innocent one to a more- how should I put this nicely, hmm... a _normal_ human being, what could you infer about me, the author of this story? What do you think I am like? Either list personality types, guess my sign, or just anything that a person has-not the physical features, but the person's type, what or who she's attracted to, or what kind of things she like."**

 **If you want, please answer the question or just leave your usual comment.**

 **Thank you and I'll see you guys in a... well, I don't know, but bye!**


	12. The Talk- Part 2

**A/N: Wow... It's been 4 moths huh? Since I've updated and stuff. Life's complicated, as you all know. Also, I'm a lazy butt- but I'm sure that probably a lot of people are too. So I will try to fix my laziness and try to update consistently. Also, in my last chapter (which was like ages ago) I asked the questions because I wanted to see how my readers viewed the new Haruka I made and how she reflected me. Some people thought I needed the answers to think of ideas, but it wasn't for that purpose. But I have to say, some of them were quite interesting and funny. It also helped me to find the real Haruka. Now, there's here's the long-waited chapter!**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"Haru-chan who are you?" Reiji asked. He covered the seriousness with a childish tone, but it was thin.

"Who I really am?" Haruka repeated the question, thinking with her finger on her chin. After a few minute, she opened her mouth and all the boys looked at her with anticipation. It looked like it was in slow motion, but Haruka's voice was loud and clear.

"Well... Huh, I've never actually thought about that..." She said, making the boys want to facepalm themselves for such an ignorant answer.

"W-What kind of answer is that?!" Ranmaru shouted angrily at the smirking girl.

"I've never really thought about it!" Haruka defended herself, only getting more groans from the boys.

"But really, think about it, can you all answer me if _I_ asked you who you were?" The boys couldn't answer that.

"However, your answer was unclear and did not answer anything" Ai stated flatly.

"M-Mikaze-senpai~ Mou, you should smile more!" She smiled, got up, went up to Ai and brought his lips upward with her thumbs. He looked hilarious; cold light blue eyes emotionless, but his cheeks squished with the ends of his lips upward. All of them- and _all_ of them, laughed and some snickered to themselves.

"Bwhat is jis? Bwy are byou guyz lauping?" (What is this? Why are you guys laughing?) Ai asked, clueless. He looked at the orange haired girl, who laughed her butt off, releasing her hands in the process. The cyan haired boy just massaged his sore cheek while staring at everyone with emotionless eyes.

"This is illogical, why are you laughing even though there isn't anything 'funny?'" He asked directly.

"M-Mikaze-san, you f-face was h-hila-larious!" Ikki answered him, still laughing.

 _'Hmm.. A distorted face is considered 'funny.' I wonder why. Add to folder'_ Ai thought, still puzzled.

* * *

 **STARISH POV:**

After seeing Haruka, we couldn't do anything but feel bad about what we've done. Ever since Haruhi became our composer, we lost so many fans that Shining thought about disbanding STARISH. The cause of lost fans were because our songs weren't the same as before. When Haurka was our composer, our songs had this 'happy pulse', Shining told us. But now, our songs are the same as every other idols. We didn't have the 'pulse' that made us unique. Now, when we turn on the TV, every idol related channel is about HINT, Haruka's group. I guess Haruka makes that 'happy pulse' work. Also, they are all talented. Good choreography, amazing lyrics, nice concepts/characters, and clothes. Plus, there is this scandal that Haruka/Hirun might be dating someone in the group, since there are three (hot) guys. To be honest, we were jealous. Why did they have the 'happy pulse' and not us? Why couldn't we be like _them_? Trust us, Haruhi isn't a bad composer, but compared to Haruka, she's not good either. So when we heard that Quartet Night is going to stay at Nanami Agency's dorm for tonight, we were shocked. Why was she friendly with our senpais?

When we fired her, we thought that we were tired of Haruka. Well yes, we all had a crush on her at first, but as time passed, she never changed. She was still too nice for her own good (stupidly), and too oblivious to even notice that we liked her. But now, after we found out that she had a hidden side of her, we all became interested in her once again.

What will we do now?

 **A/N: Hey guys... So I've been thinking about something. Should I re-write the whole story or just go through major editing? When I look at what I wrote now, I feel like it's too rushed and doesn't portray the story I really wanted to write when I first thought of the story. The story plot would be similar, but some minor parts will be altered. Also, I hope this chapter gave you an idea of how STARISH feels now.**

 **Today's scenario/reaction question:**

 **Q: How would you feel if Uta no Prince-sama's characters became gender bent and became a harem- with Haruka being the male protagonist with STARISH, HEAVENS, and Quartet Night being girls. Would you still like it? Or will you hate it?**

 **Also, please tell me if I should re-write the whole story from scratch or go through major editing!**

 **A: In the review box please, if you would hime-sama *winks***


	13. The Talk- Part 3

**A/N:... Everyone, HI! I have edited all 12 chapters for the last few months. I was fighting over myself if it was the right choice, but I wanted to re-edit, so I apologize if you wanted to keep 'Fired!' The way it was, but I have finally decided to edit them. You might find the earlier chapter more developed and different, but that is because I have added details and put more feelings so it could appear more complexed. I have been back from my super long hiatus and... here we go!**

* * *

 **Haruka's POV:**

After the laughing died down, all of us has gotten more comfortable after a funny scene. Also, I was glad that they dropped the 'who I was' subject.

"What time is it?" Rui-kun suddenly asked.

"It is 9:47 P.M" Mikaze-senpai answered him immediately.

"Already? Time sure flies by.. Wait, how did you know the time? We don't have any clocks here and you don't seem to have a watch," In a weary tone, Nakagi asked senpai. Quartet Night seemed to be a little puzzled by his question. They all looked at me for confirmation and I knew I could trust them. When I nodded, Mikaze-senpai opened his mouth.

"I am actually an android" he stated flatly like it was a no big deal.

"You're WHAT?!" Ikki, Rui-kun, and Nakagi all shouted.

"Shut up. You heard him; Mikaze's an android. And you numbskulls have to keep this a secret or else the world will go crazy" Kurosaki-senpai shut them up. The three nodded eagerly, understanding the situation.

"We swear on our lives that we'll keep this a secret!"

"Good" Camus-senpai nodded.

"Anyways, any of you sleepy yet?" I asked them, arching my eyebrows.

"I am" Nakagi yawned. I yawned after him because yawning is contagious. I even yawn when I read the word 'yawn!' (I yawned while writing this sentence, twice.)

"Do you have any food? Meat?" Kurosaki-senpai asked me, groggily.

"Ranmaru, you have to keep track of your diet, or else, you'll be overweight" Mikaze-senpai informed him. Kurosaki-senpai just glared at him and hunched back.

"I want to sleep~ Can I sleep in your room, Haru-chan?" Kotobuki-senpai asked me innocently, but who knows what's behind that smile?

"Umm, Reiji-san, we have enough rooms for everyone to sleep in" Rui-kun surprisingly helped me out. When I looked at them, all the senpais and my friends had a dangerous look on their faces.

"Mou~ Fine.." He pouted childishly, but he turned to me and winked while everyone was sighing in relief. I shuddered.

"Well, I'll show everyone their rooms. Follow me!" I called out to them while getting up.

* * *

 **STARISH POV:**

"Haruhi-san, I don't think this song suits our group image..." Tokiya said to the brown haired composer, who had a tick mark on her head.

"What? I work hours making you songs and you reject them because you 'don't think it suits your image'?!" She shouted back. We flinched and sighed.

"But this song is... depressing.. STARISH's image is supposed to be cheery and bright!" Syo told her, pissed off by her attitude.

"Who cares? You don't even have fans that support you anymore! No one in the world gives a damn if you guys sing one crappy song!" She yelled. All of us were hurt. But it was true alright.

"Did Shining-san approve of this song?" Masato calmly asked.

"Yes. He. Freaking. Did" Haruhi said through clenched teeth, crossing her arms.

"Why would he do that? He knows that it doesn't suit our group image!" Cecil asked himself.

"STAAAAAAARRRRRRISH!" Shining said, entering the room from a wall.

"Woah!" Syo exclaimed.

"The reason why I have approved of this song is because as Haruhi said, you have lost all your fans so we'll do any song that will do! So... go make some lyrics!" He shouted.

"W-What? But we can't make ly-" Natsuki tried to protest but was cut off.

"No, no, no" Shining said, wiggling his fingers in front of their faces.

"You will not complain. I have my reasons. Now, go make some lyrics!" He shouted more sternly this time. We reluctantly agreed and left the room, thinking,

What in the world is up with this?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Did you guys watch Maji Love Legend Star yet? I was sad and happy because Tsukiuta just ended and Utapri just started! I didn't know what to feel about the situation, haha. I will keep the chapters a little short during weekdays, but if I have enough time and during weekends, I will write tons, so wait for me!**

 **Thank you for reading! I will skip the 'Scenario/reaction question' because I do not have any ideas for now. But feel free to leave a review!**


	14. Video Diary!

**Haruka's POV:**

"Rui-kun, how many rooms do we have left over?" I asked him, walking down the hallway with everyone following behind me.

"If my memories are correct, only 2 guest rooms are available," he stated, fidgeting with his grey cardigan. If only 2 rooms are left, I'll have to separate the senpais into two groups.

"Senpai-tachi, since we don't have 4 rooms left, I'll have to separate you into two groups. Is that fine?" Quartet Night nodded and Mikaze-senpai said, "I'll share with Camus, because he's the least annoying." When I looked at Camus-senpai, he shrugged, so Kotobuki-senpai will share with Ranmaru-senpai then.

"Ehhhh~?! I have to share with Ran-Ran?" Kotobuki-senpai whined.

"What?! You have a problem sharing a room with me?" Kurosaki-senpai glared at him with irritation. Under is menacing gaze, Kotobuki-senpai just sulked and shook his head with streams flowing from his eyes. _Sorry, Kotobuki-senpai! This is going to be a long night for both of you.._ Chuckling my thoughts away, I showed them where Mikaze-senpai and Camus-senpai will sleep.

As they looked around the room, I leaned against the door frame and felt Kurosaki-senpai's gaze on me. My eyebrows arching, I turned to him and asked, "Is something wrong, Kurosaki-senpai?" His heterochromia eyes widened in surprise and quickly opened his mouth.

"What? What are you talking about, woman?" he asked in a tired tone of voice. I wonder if anything's wrong. Not thinking about it much, I let it slide and didn't let it bother me.

"Is the room fine?" I asked Mikaze-senpai. He turned to me, touching the white painted wall, and replied, "Yes. The arrangements of the room is very thoughtful of the user's needs. Thank you." He took his elegant hands off the wall and walked towards me. Then, he leaned down in front of me, our faces just inches apart, and whispered, "But according to my data, Shining Agency's dorm rooms are better. If you would like to come back, we'll gladly accept you." I felt my face getting a little red and looking at how we were standing, I felt a strong sense of de ja vu.

"Uhh... I don't think so, Mikaze-senpai. Plus, I don't think 'some people' will gladly accept me," trying to ease my nervousness, I awkwardly told him. Hearing my words, his eyes flickered between anger and sadness, and I tried to change the subject.

"Camus-senpai, Mikaze-senpai, I hope you find nothing uncomfortable! Oyasuminasai!" I said a bit loudly, resulting in all eyes looking at my direction. Shit.

"The room is fine. A royal needs to know how to adapt to different surroundings, even if it's unworthy of a royal's presence." That must mean it's fine.. right? I really hope so.

"Oi! Don't act all high and mighty. You're just another damned aristocrat!" and there goes my peaceful evening. Mikaze-senpai better stop them before they wake everyone else up in the dorm.

"Hey, hey! Kouhai-chan's going to be sad if you guys keep acting like that, won't you, Haru-chan?" surprisingly, Kotobuki-senpai attempted to stop their fighting, like he always does, and fails miserably. At the end of his sentence, he turned to me and signaled for me to act along with him. Understanding, I pretended like I was about to cry. At my act, Camus-senpai and Kurosaki-senpai looked surprised and closed their mouths, grumbling something under their breaths.

"I agree with Reiji for once. It is common manners to thank a person who's providing a shelter for you. While you guys were fighting with each other, and someone saying 'not worthy of a royal's presence,'" Mikaze-senpai gave Camus-senpai a simple glance, "Haruka might have been offended." He crossed his arms and shot Kurosaki-senpai and Camus-senpai accusing stares. They both appeared to be shrinking under their younger bandmate's glance and apologized. Just how much influence does Mikaze-senpai over them?

"E-etto... Oyasuminasai?" we all heard a voice breaking in. It was Iku who greeted everyone a goodnight. Sighing, Camus-senpai and Mikaze-senpai both said 'oyasumi' before closing the door. Suddenly, Kotobuki-senpai whined out, "Mou.. I haven't said my goodnight yet guys!"

"Haha, Kotobuki-senpai.. It's okay. I'll show you and Kurosaki-senpai's room," smiling sweetly, I led the way. It was a few doors away from Mikaze-senpai and Camus-senpai's, so we arrived there very quickly.

"All the rooms have the same interior, so nothing's different. Then, oyasuminasai!" I bowed. Following me, I heard the rest of HINT say their own good nights.

"Oyasuminasai, Reiji-san, Kurosaki-san!" Iku said.

"Oyasumi!" Nakagi smiled.

"O-Oyasuminasai.." Rui-kun bowed and quickly stood straight.

Nodding, Kurosaki-senpai and Kotobuki-senpai also greeted us good-bye.

"Oyatsuminasai, kouhai-chan, Iku-chan, Naka-chan, and Rui-chan!" he sounded so cheery, it might've sounded like he just won the Triple S concert.

"G'd night," Kurosaki-senpai called out groggily. The four of us turned around and went back to our respective rooms.

* * *

 **Ai's POV:**

While Camus was sleeping, I sat in a black leather chair in front of the beige wooden desk, looking over my memory file for today. I have an 'obsession' for recording what I did everyday and keeping it as a diary of some sort. I was about to start the file for today, but when I saw the duration time, it was a longer than 15 hours. Since I started recording at 6 A.M and it's 9 P.M, it should be about 15 hours.. But it was 16 hours.

Then, I realized that the file for yesterday's were mixed in with today's. "Ha..." I sighed. It was a pain when this happens. Nonetheless, I played the file. Might as well see where it got mixed up.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes, checked the clock, and shook my head. It was 6:02, two minutes later than when I always wake up. I have been late for a minute before, a few times, but never 2 minutes. Well, it must have been because Haruka left the agency. Ever since she left, nothing has been the same. STARISH and Quartet Night had a silent ongoing feud, and that Haruhi composer never produced music anywhere close to Haruka's._

 _Shaking the thoughts away, I walked to the bathroom to get ready for today. I changed into a simple white button up with a yellow vest over it. Finishing with my black trousers I favor, I woke Syo and Natsuki up. It was 7, and while shaking Syo, I thought about how he and Natsuki's attitude had been altered when they sent Haruka. Usually, they would be so kind. Funny. Cheerful. But what I saw that day shattered my whole database, making my system go haywire for a few hours._

 _Humans... They're always so unexpected. An android like me would never understand.. was my thought. Finally, Syo woke up, bumping his head on the upper bunk and waking Natsuki in the process. My job was done._

 _I left the room, looking over my schedule in my head. Since it was 7:09, I had 11 minutes to arrive at my first schedule, which was a recording with the rest of Quartet Night. Hurrying to the parking lot, a driver that was waiting for me quickly drove me to the recording studio._

 _After the recording session, it was 9:48. My next schedule was synthesizer practice, which was in 42 minutes. I had some time left over.. Since I didn't have breakfast, I should eat. Because I'm an android, I didn't need a lot of food to survive, but I try to act human. Although I can't taste flavors and know what each food tastes like, I can always research about it online._

 _I walked a bit to think and quickly went to where my synthesizer practice was scheduled at. It went smooth as usual, and I got out at 3:02. Looking at my schedule once again, I was reminded that I had a fan meeting in 18 minutes. I don't have much time._

 _Smile. Laugh. Fan service. Cute. Sweet. Be kind._

 _This was what I always did in front of my fans. It wasn't me. But being an idol doesn't mean you have to be yourself. You can never be your true self. Lies and fake were always mixed in. I didn't like it. I didn't like things that deceive._

 _Not one bit._

 ** _Time Skip_**

 _5:37. My schedule ends today. I walked back to the dorms, and while passing by a bookstore, I saw a magazine with... Haruka on the cover. Quickly walking over, I opened up the magazine and turned to the page where it was about Haruka.. and three boys debuting with the name HINT. What?  
_

 _Thinking I needed to inform everyone, I bought the magazine on the spot and got a ride back to the dorms. Opening the dining door, I saw all three of Quartet Night eating dinner. Ranmaru was shouting for more meat, Camus was drinking tea with five sugar cubes along with a sugar coated and chocolate glazed cream puff while Reiji was cooking for Ranmaru._

 _"Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus, look at this," I set the magazine down on the table. When the three looked at it, their eyes were wide with shock._

 _"W-What?! Kouhai-chan's debuting as an idol?" Reiji stuttered out, not taking his eyes off the page._

 _"This... What the hell?!" Ranmaru shouted, his voice sounding exasperated. He even forgot the piece of meat he was joyfully devouring a second ago._

 _"What is your reason for showing us this Mikaze?" Camus asked, looking at me in the eyes. I simply sighed and straightforwardly suggested, "How about we all go watch her debut concert?" Their eyes got bigger._

 _"Eh? Kouhai-chan's concert?" Reiji repeated, blinking his eyes with confusion all over his face._

 _"Should we bring STARISH too?" Ranmaru questioned. Camus didn't comment anything, which was strange with his sometimes nosy personality._

 _"Why not? It's Haruka's concert after all. We'll take them if they want to. end of discussion?" I arched my eyebrows with flat eyes. They nodded after a full minute, finally interpreting the whole situation._

 _"Clean up. We're going to ask STARISH now. The concert is tomorrow," turning around, I headed to the living where I heard STARISH coming up with lyrics earlier. As I opened the door with the rest of Quartet Night following behind me, their eyes immediately shot up towards our direction. They said hello and we greeted them back with an irritated tone._

 _"Haruka is debuting in a group named HINT with three other guys. They're having their debut concert tomorrow. Do you want to go watch her?" Reiji asked them coldly like it wasn't a big deal._

 _"What?! She is?" Shocked all of them shouted at us. Their behaviors were expected._

 _"You heard us, right?" I just flatly questioned, waiting for them to answer._

 _"Y-Yes..." Ittoki said._

 _"Peasants! Answer the question. We don't have enough time to waste on all of you!" Getting impatient, Camus shouted at them._

 _"H-Hai! We will be going too" Cecil, who was obviously scared, answered us at last._

 _"Then say that sooner. Oi! If you're going to come up with lyrics, get out. We're going to stay here" Ranmaru said, sitting down on one of the couches. Since STARISH already knew that they gained nothing by arguing with us_ _, they just exited out of the room._

 _"Ran-Ran, are you excited for tomorrow? Haru-chan's going to debut!" Reiji went back to being himself after STARISH were out of sight. It was so weird, almost disturbing. How humans' behaviors and attitude can change in a matter of seconds. That's what makes them so... scary._

 _"Reiji, this isn't something to be excited about. Another group means another competitor. More rivals" I just told him with no emotion as usual. Doesn't he know that already? Reiji pouted at me and turned to Camus._

 _"Myu-chan, they're being mean again~" He whined._

 _"Shut your mouth Kotobuki" Camus just hit him with his wand he was polishing and walked away from crying Reiji. No one cared about him because that was nor_ _mal._

 _Saying goodbye, I went back to my room at 7:53, where Syo and Natuski was already changing into their pajamas._

 _"Man... I can't believe it. She's debuting as an idol?" I heard Syo mutter under his breath while putting on his black hoodie._

 _Ignoring him, I also changed into a purple hoodie and black pants. It was 9 when I finished researching online. Putting down my black rimmed glasses, I looked back, where Syo and Natsuki were sleeping. It was good to see them follow schedule I have set up for them._

 _Getting under my blanket and plugging the charger into my port, I turned my system off._

 _Pzz.. Pz Pzzz.._

* * *

'Hmm.. so it got mixed up from the part where Quartet Night was telling STARISH about the news... But... does this mean today's recording was gone?' thinking to myself, I checked my backup file, and saw that today's recording was still there. Still unconvinced, I opened up the file and had to check if Haruka's concert was still there. Re-watching the performance, I closed my eyes and only let my hearing system listen to Haruka's music.

It was soothing.. Listening to Haruka sing to her composition. The other members of HINT had a good voice too, but I only caught Haruka's part. Having a few days not listening to Haruka's voice and composition was torture. Haruhi's compositions were... to put it more than bluntly than I usually am:

It was trash.

It belonged to the garbage. I had the urge to throw the papers away when I was thinking of lyrics. I wasn't even motivated to make up good lyrics.

However, my instincts always won in the end and I spent hours trying to think of a good stanza.

I just wanted Haruka back. I don't care if it's selfish, I just want her back. To have her by my- ... _our_ side; smiling, composing songs, making lyrics, talking, laughing.. Was it too much to ask for?

Stop trying to think, I lied down on the white bed and fell asleep. _It sure was a long day..._


	15. Plans!

**Narrator's POV:**

It was morning at the Nanami Agency.

If you turn on your TV, it will show every idol channels talking about the newly debuted but a very, _very_ talented and professional group, HINT from yesterday. What makes them interesting is that they only sang 1 song for their debut concert, each members of the group have their own personality that doesn't overlap, and their powerful song. They are discussing about how the only girl in the group, Haruka Nanami, used to be the composer of STARISH, and how she got into an idol group herself. They decided that they fired Haruka and hired a new composer, and that was the only logical theory. Not to mention that is how it actually happened.

But the hottest topic was her songs. The MCs are now saying that STARISH has lost its popularity greatly ever since they fired Haruka, and that HINT is now the greatest rival for Quartet Night and HEAVENS, who are in the lead for popularity. And the fact that they just debuted yesterday makes them more great.

But the group, HINT, whom everyone's talking about, is actually... playing with their supposed 'rival' group, Quartet Night.

"Mou! Kotobuki-senpai!" Haruka yelled to her used-to-be-senpai in frustration, taking four cards from the deck. The groups, HINT and Quartet Night were playing the American game, 'UNO' after eating breakfast. It started peacefully, but the peace was broken when the oldest male within the group, Kotobuki Reiji started to get back at everyone with the deadly '+4' cards, resulting in him having the fewest cards out of the 8 of them.

"What? I'm just playing by the rules, fair and square, Kouhai-chan," the said male smiled in a mocking matter, only irritating Haruka further. She puffed out her cheeks and turned her head to her hand of cards, looking at it with eyes filled with hate. Looking at her facial expression, her friends laughed, being reminded of their friend's competitive manner from young age.

"Your turn, Naka-chan."

"Oh right! Thanks," he replied and put down his card. Then the next person, Rui, put down his card and then Camus used the '+4' card for his next player, which _just_ happened to be no one other than Ranmaru Kurosaki.

"What the hell?!" he yelled to the blond next to him in anger. The other male merely closed his eyes and refused to even look at him. Muttering a curse under his breath, Ranmaru took 4 cards from the deck and moved on, but not before saying, "Fuck them aristocrats."

As everyone had their turns, Haruka was thankful that Reiji didn't put down another '+4' card. And she had a bad feeling about her next turn as Reiji had a smug grin on his face, holding only 3 cards while everyone else had at least 6 cards in their hands.

"Iku, it's your turn," Ai reminded the boy who was dozing off. His words made him snap back to reality and Iku put down his card, thanking him.

After another round or two, Reiji's smug grin finally broke out into a wide and victorious smile as he set down his last card, another '+4' card. Then, everyone playing felt a cold and menacing aura surrounding Haruka. When they turned to her, she had the similar aura when she faced STARISH yesterday, but more irritated. But the menace was immediately died down by laughter when they saw that her face was red, eyes half-watery, and mouth formed in a shape that clearly stated that she was about to scream at Reiji. She shot a glare at the male next to him, but no one felt scared as her expression was both funny and cute, no where close to frightening nor threatening.

"K-Kouhai-chan, calm down! It's just a g-game! Ahahaha!" Reiji, who was the cause of this, only laughed at her expression, resulting in everyone laughing after him. Even Ai, Camus, and Ranmaru were chuckling, looking at her face every 2 seconds.

"I hate you Kotobuki-senpai," she spat out and turned her head away from him, moving close to Nakagi. The blond only smiled and pat her head. "You hate him that much, Haruka?" he teasingly asked. Haruka nodded vigorously, pouting.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Haru-chan! It was the only card I had left, y'a know?" that line had everyone thinking how he got so much +4 cards. Ai thought about it hard, analyzing from the time before they started playing the game. The fact that Reiji was the dealer made everything seem so fishy. 'The only possible answer is that... Reiji cheated,' the android thought carefully. 'But I don't have any evidence though... this is all so pointless.' shaking his head, he turned back to the game.

 **Time Skip** :

The result of the game went like this:

1st: Reiji

2nd: Ai

3rd: Iku

4th: Haruka

5th: Nakgi

6th: Rui

7th: Camus

Last: Ranmaru

Ranmaru was obviously not pleased with the situation, muttering about how Camus had cheated in the end, where the only people left were him and the said blond.

"Stop acting like a child, Kurosaki. The result is out. It's all over. Plus, it was _just a game_." But even that line ticked off the rocker. However, before he even opened his mouth to shout at Camus, he stopped himself, knowing that they were in front of Haruka's group and that he should compose himself. Noticing this, the members of Quartet Night and Haruka looked at him with surprise written boldly on their faces.

However, Ai was the most confused of them all. According to his data, Ranmaru would've screamed at the spot right there and then, but he stopped _himself_ , which was _way_ out of his prediction. 'Is this what humans call, 'change in character?' being 'mature?'' he thought quietly, writing the situation in detail in his memo file. He really should do more research later.

"Ne, Ai-Ai, what time is it?" Asked Reiji. He thought they should return to Shining Agency by now. "10:37," the blue cyan idol answered the brunette, thinking the same thing.

"Well, we should go back now. Haru-chan, Naka-chan, Iku-chan, and Rui-chan, it was fun with all of you! I feel better now that you guys are nice friends. Let's meet again later!"

"Oh, you're leaving?" HINT asked with disappointment. Quartet Night chuckled and smiled. To be honest, they liked all of them. They were different from STARISH in their own way, although they thought that Nakagi was very similar to Syo and Nagi from HEAVENS.

"Hey, don't be so sad now. It's not like we won't see each other forever," Ai said. Haruka smiled awkwardly and said, "Actually... I have songs I composed for senpai-tachi from a long time ago. Would you like to take them?"

By her question, Quartet Night was touched that Haruka hasn't forgotten about them. And the fact that she would give them the songs she composed when they were rivals made her more kind and somehow pretty naive. But even that part of Haruka was what made them fall for her. The more reason why they can't forgive STARISH now.

"We would love them, Haruka," they all said. And in the background, the rest of HINT were whispering some things to each other.

"Do you think they like Haruka?"

"Duh, it's so obvious. But damn it, having you two is more than enough already!"

".. C-calm down both of you. We still don't know who she's going to fall for. Isn't that what we agreed on from the start?"

"But still. It's like Haruka's in some bizarre reverse-harem shoujo manga!"

"Shut up! You're too loud!"

"I agree with Nakagi on that," a new voice broke in. The three males flinched and slowly turned their heads to the voice to find... Mikaze Ai listening to their conversation.

"Huh? What are you doing, Mikaze-san?" Rui whispered.

"I apologize in advance. It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop but I don't like people having secret conversations in front of me and when my hearing system picked up some... interesting things, I couldn't help but listen," he said politely. The other three males sighed and said that it was okay. After a few seconds of awkward silence of them just looking at each other, Ai opened his mouth again.

"When you said that us, Quartet Night, liked Haruka, how did you know that we liked her?" it wasn't a rude interrogation. He was just genuinely curious of how they knew that he like Haruka when Ai didn't know himself if he 'liked' her or not. Having all his life void of emotions, it was more than puzzling when Haruka suddenly drifted into his life, pouring emotions he didn't know existed and _forcing_ him to go through them.

"Eh? Uhm.. It's more like a feeling. The way you look at her, how you react when she does something.. It all shows when someone's not used to hiding their feelings," Iku explained. Listening carefully to the boy, Ai nodded and looked like he was in deep thought. "Okay, I think I get it."

Remembering that Ai was an android, they caught on that he couldn't feel emotions. When it struck them, they gave out a sound of 'ah!' and thought about how it must feel to not be able to experience emotions. 'Must be tough,' they all agreed.

"Mikaze-senpai? I have your songs," they heard Haruka call out. Ai walked back to his group, leaving the boys of HINT still thinking about the situation. "Iku? Naka-chan? Rui-kun? What are you all doing over there?"

"Uhmm.. We're discussing something! Boy stuff.." Nakagi covered it up unnaturally. Arching one of her eyebrow, she nodded and went back to giving her songs to Quartet Night.

"So.. This is for Kotobuki-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai, Mikaze-senpai, and Camus-senpai.." she muttered as she gave sheets of music sheets to her senpais. While they were looking over the sheets, she added, "I composed them a few weeks or months ago, but I forgot to give them to you. But when I was packing my stuff, I found them. They were composed while I was back at the dorms, so it should be fine, right?"

"Yes..." was the only thing they all whispered before going over the sheets once again. Haruka felt uneasy after they've been so quiet for a time. "Is.. Is anything wrong?" At her question, their heads shot up abruptly.

"No! It's just that..." Ranmaru trailed off, his face turning a bit red. "It's too good!"

"Really?"

"Do we need to repeat ourselves?" Camus questioned. The composer shook her head, her long hair fluttering after her movements. She smiled brightly, because hearing good feedbacks about her composing made her happy every time.

At her bright smile, all the boys in the room couldn't help but blush. Noticing how quiet the boys were being, she cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why is everyone being so quiet today? This isn't like you, Iku and Nakagi!" At her remark, the boys seemed to snap back to reality. And that's when the members of Quartet Night realized that they were supposed to be leaving.

"Oh! Look at the time. We should be leaving. Thank you so much for the songs, Haru-chan! And let's meet again next time you three!" shouted Reiji as he walked away towards the door. The rest of the members waved at the four of them, who were waving back at them with smiles on their faces.

 **Quartet Night's POV:**

"They look like good kids, right?" Reiji asked his friends. The three nodded in agreement.

"Iku looks like a nice and easygoing person to get along," Ai said.

"That Rui boy looks quiet and composed, like a decent person," Camus added.

"Nakagi looks enthusiastic. I like those kinds," Ranmaru finished. At his comment, Ai and Reiji thought that if Camus liked enthusiastic and someone like Nakagi, Syo would be the best because their characteristics overlap a bit. But they liked Nakagi better.

"Well, I'm surprised that you all like them. I guess opening up to Haru-chan got you more open-minded of other people, huh?" the others at his remark, seemed surprised. They haven't realized it themselves, but they were changing day by day since they met Haruka. But rather than feeling creeped out, they were surprised. And that doesn't leave Reiji out of the question either. Even if he was bright and cheery outside, he spent all his life avoiding getting attached to someone, but Haruka, however, was able to break through his trapped world and gave his life a beam of 'hope.' And for that, he was grateful.

Also, they all thought about how Ranmaru matured, Camus not thinking of himself as high and mighty, Ai learning how to accept people, and Reiji, finally, not being scared of getting fond of people. There were drastic changes, just that they haven't noticed it themselves yet. Finding that out just now, the members of Quartet Night were in shock, because it was first time being out of character, but they somehow learned how to accept the fact.

Haruka changed them. And they accepted it.

However, what Reiji was scared of the most was when the time came and Haruka chose one person out of all of them and the others falling in shock. He had a vague idea that HINT liked Haruka too, and that burdened him. But he couldn't change their feelings, could he? And even if he could, he wouldn't dare change a thing about their bandmates... Okay, maybe a thing or two, but very _tiny_ changes... Fine, he would change a part of their personality.

'I like them just the way they are though. Even if they have a flaw of their own, we still got together as friends and learned to embrace it... Well, not really, but this is fine. After all, the name 'Quartet Night' wouldn't fit if we lost one of our members, would it?' Reiji thought to himself, smiling.

"Nee, Reiji," he heard Ai call out.

"Mm? What is it Ai-Ai?" he said.

"STARISH is still in the dorms, aren't they?" his question made all the Quartet Night member freeze for a second. Their feud was still going on, and none of them were going to apologize, seeing how things are.

"Yes. I figure they will find their ways and we will find ours. I don't care now," Reiji said coldly. His sudden change of characteristics made them scared for a second, because after what happened to him before their world tour was still a trauma for all of them. Especially when he says something like 'I don't care' or 'let's end this.'

"I wonder what will happen in the future... But as long we have each other and Haruka's songs, my data- no, _I_ think it'll be fine," Ai smiled meekly, looking down at his sheets. The other members nodded, looking at their own songs.

 **STARISH's POV:**

Quartet Night hasn't come back since Haruka- no, HINT's debut concert. We heard from Ringo-sensei that they are spending the night at the Nanami Agency. Well, it has nothing to do with us... or so we thought.

"Oi, STARFISH!"

The members of STARISH sighed and turned to the voice.

"How many time do we have to tell you, Haruhi-san. It's not STARFISH, it's STARISH," Tokiya said. The girl 'tsk'ed, retorting back, "I don't care, whatever your name is. when I type it onto my phone, it autocorrects it to STARFISH. And do you think I give a damn? No. So deal with it."

Syo, ticked off, shouted, "You little-" Cutting off his speech successfully, Haruhi roughly shoved her composition into Natsuki's hands, who was dumbfounded, and turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Syo- _chan_ , didn't anyone tell you that it's _you_ who's small? Have fun with your Barbie dolls or dress-ups or whatever!" Thoroughly accomplishing her goal of ticking Syo off, the brunette left the room, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Syo in a pot of boiling rage. "That fucking-"

"We're home," Quartet Night suddenly came into the room, surprising everyone. Syo, being the only one who didn't notice, kept muttering foul languages. Quartet Night sighed and left the room.

"Whatever happens to them, it has nothing to do with us," Ranmaru muttered and the others gave sounds of agreement.

 **Next Day:**

"Quaruuutetttoooo Niiiighttttooo~! STAAARRRIIIISSHHH! What I have called you for is none other than your N.E.W S.O.N.G.S!" hearing his words, the members of Quartet Night relaxed visibly compared to STARISH, whose expressions were sour. After Haruka had stopped composing for both groups, Quartet Night didn't have any problem taking a break from releasing new songs, but for STARISH, nothing made their fans return to them even if they sang countless songs or performed thousands of times.

"What about our new songs?" Cecil asked, looking down at the floor. Shining smiled of unknown reason that made the members of STARISH gulp nervously.

"You... will need your songs by TOMORROW! With the theme of LOVE! AI!" He shouted, standing abruptly from his chair and standing on top of his desk.

"What?! Tomorrow?!" shouted a new voice from outside. Haruhi was standing in front of the door, panting heavily and staring at Shining with unbelieving eyes.

"Hm? Will that be a problem?" this time, Shining looked menacing. His mood shifted a lot, Ai noted.

"Yes! How am I going to compose for all seven of them by freaking TOMORROW?!" she dared to talk back to the president. By now, STARISH were looking worried, glancing back and forth between their composer and their principal.

"No, no, no... Mizzz Haruhi! I remember giving you the same task _last month_ , am I not correct? I approximately gave you a month, and you're saying it's impossible now?" his calm posture made it all too scary. It looked like he didn't care about what Haruhi composes. Almost not caring about what harm it will bring to STARISH. They saw Haruhi obviously faltering, getting her memories back. She was sweating, and was visibly shaking.

"N-No, I remember... Fine!" she shouted and ran out of the room. "Hohohohohohoho..." Shining laughed quietly. He glanced at Quartet Night.

"Quarrruuutttetttooo Nighhhtttooo... How will you have your songs ready?"

"Actually, Haru-chan gave us our songs today when we were over at Nanami Agency. She said that it was composed when she was still in Shining Agency, so it should be fine, right?" Reiji asked, showing them their prized compositions. Upon seeing those sheets of paper, Shining's eyes glinted under the sunglasses and abruptly flew over to where Reiji was standing, snatched the papers from his hands and flew back to his desk.

"! Mizzz nanami's songs... They still contain the Happy Pulse!" he shouted like it was the greatest discovery on Earth. Quartet Night smiled victoriously while STARISH was looking at the papers with jealousy and shock. She had their seniors' compositions? Does it mean that she has compositions left for them?

"Quartet Night, I'm proud of you four for obtaining THE MIZZZ NANAMI's songzzz! The songs are perfect! You may go and write the lyrics! As for STARISH, think of some lyrics beforehand. And when Miss Haruhi's done composing all your songs, you may write lyrics then! Also, I have extended the deadline from tomorrow at 12 P.M to 12:01 P.M! You may all leave now," after he was done with the necessities, he turned around and faced the wall.

The two male groups were lost about what just happened, about how the deadline was literally 1 minute longer. But it wouldn't make a difference now. With two completely differing auras, they left the office.

When they were outside, Ren spoke up. "How do you have Nanami's songs?"

"We told you. While we were over at her agency, she told us that there were songs she forgot to give us back here. It was optional, so it didn't matter back then, but she wanted us to have it," Ai stated flatly, turning around to leave with the rest of his bandmates. Masato clenched his fists and Otoya and Natsuki, who have been quiet all this time, frowned and turned to leave.

"This... was not what we planned on doing!" Otoya yelled, frustrated.

* * *

 **A/N: ...**

 **Dun-dun!**

 **What was their plan from the start?!**

 **You don't know, and even I, the author, doesn't know? What is with this mysterious boy band, STARISH?!**

 **... Yep that was a joke. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hana Riqa-Chan:**

 **Really?! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm so glad you enjoyed my story! Thank you so much so reading this. I love you too!**

* * *

 **The Reeder:**

 **Yep, I do too. it might sound _really_ cliche, but I love girls that grow strong and prove those who had 'betrayed(?)' her wrong! Be independent!**

* * *

 **AmbertheCat:**

 **Thank you enjoying it! I liked doing Ai's POV too. Being an android always makes things interesting!**


	16. Wrong!

**Narrator's POV:**

When Otoya yelled out loud in frustration, the rest of the group couldn't help but agree. Their 'plan' was something they had thought it was flawless, but instead, it had a flaw to it.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _STARISH was sitting in the living room, each of them resting on their desired couch. Suddenly, Cecil spoke out, "Why are we gathered here right now?"_

 _"I don't know, Tokiya called us," Syo called out, fiddling with his navy blue and pink fedora. Hearing his response, all six of them turned to the mentioned blue-haired male, who was looking dead serious like always, but this time, there was a dark aura shifting around him._

 _"N-Nee, Tokiya... Why did you call them here?" Otoya asked, the seriousness effecting him also. When the male opened his mouth to answer his friend, all the group members slanted towards him, eager to hear his response._

 _"We... need to fire Nanami-san."_

 _Silence and shock filled the room for a full moment._

 _"E-Eh?! What are you saying, Tokiya-kun?" Natsuki answered, the always cheery blonde in shock. "I'll repeat myself if needed. We need to fire Nanami-san," Tokiya answered him, looking at his group members all in the eye._

 _"But WHY?!" Syo asked, jumping up from his couch. He was furious at Tokiya for even saying such things. How could they even think of betraying their composer, friend, and moreover, romantic interest?_

 _Sighing, the bluenette continued._

 _"It is for the best. Nanami-san's songs are amazing, and everyone in whole Japan, possibly the world, recognizes her talent," Tokiya calmed stated, looking down at the floor with clenched fists. Hearing his statement, the fury and frustration inside the six of them died off a bit because it was true and they were glad that Tokiya recognized their composer's amazing talent._

 _"However, they are not enough for us. We are STARISH, minna-san, we are possibly the best idol in whole Japan. Do you think Nanami-san's talent and more importantly, Nanami-san herself could live up to our expectations? From what I've observed so far, she cannot. She's too fragile, too soft. Even if we say that she could, who knows how long it's going to last? Plus, her talent is becoming to the point where Cecil-san's necklace does not glow anymore," Cecil looked down at his prized jewelry. "Do you think Nanami-san's ability to compose will fulfill our group's image? We're at the peak of our fame, the highest point any idol could dream of. Everyone in Japan's eyes are on us. If we sing one bad song, it will hurt our reputation, become the end of our popularity, much more, our career. Do you think someone as dense and slow person such as Nanami-san can handle this? Do you think she can hold the pressure without breaking?" the rest of STARISH fell silent for a minute. Yes, they were famous: they had fame, popularity, talent, and everything any idol could ever wish for. Someone like Haruka Nanami was too small and too fragile to be side to side with them._

 _"No, I don't think so. We have the 'happy pulse' we need, and this is how far Nanami-san's talent can reach. She cannot put more 'happy pulse' in her songs. This is the end of her talent in composing. Minna-san, think of this like this: this is for our career. Being an idol was every one of our's dream ever since we had the fateful moment. We can hire more talented composer, find much more beautiful love interest, and better friends. Compared to all these, Nanami-san is closer to nothing to us."_

 _At Tokiya's harsh words towards their beloved composer, they gaped at him. However, they were processing in their brains that what Tokiya was saying was right and if they really did the math, Haruka was not very important to them. Understanding, they nodded, looking down at the ground._

 _"To be honest, Icchi, I have found myself bored with kohitsuji-chan. We all have romantic feelings for her, and if she chooses one in the end, all our times could be seen as wasted as we could've used that time to find other women. Also, she is very dense. Do you think she will recognize our feelings for her? Ever? We are the most popular idol group in Japan. We have women who are dying to date us. Why get worked over her? She might be cute, yes, but the feeling's more similar to looking a younger sister. Let's be logical. This rose, right here," he took out a red rose, the one he carries always. "Could belong to someone else, who is really the one that is meant to be for us. What if she doesn't even choose any of us? What if she wasn't the girl that was meant to be? How will you react to that then?"_

 _Even Ren had a point. They all fell into the grim silence that had been there for a while, and resumed thinking. Ren had brought up a touchy subject, as they were all worried about what would happen then. It wasn't as if they weren't worried about that matter. They were, but just too scared to think about it. Plus, it wasn't like they couldn't force her to be in love with them, and their love for her wouldn't last forever. Plus, she really was dense, to the point where it was just flat out frustrating._

 _What_ was _there in her to see as romantic?_

 _Maybe Ren was right. Maybe, they mistook the feelings of adoration for a younger sister, to love. They were similar, really._

 _"Yes, we get your point," Masato whispered out silently. It hurt really, like they were betraying her._

 _"But they're just what if's! Maybe, she'd grow stronger. Maybe, she'd become less dense. Maybe..-" Ittoki started to panic but Tokiya silenced him._

 _"Otoya, they are also 'maybe's.' If we think logically, our statements are more closer to the truth than yours." Then, Natsuki and Cecil piped up. "Yes, what you're saying is right," Cecil grumbled. Natsuki, as if on cue, continued Cecil's sentence. "But Haru-chan has done so much for us! Even if this is logical, we can't just betray her like that!"_

 _"And that is why I've come up with a plan."_

 _All eyes returned to Tokiya once again, and he coughed once, then continued on._

 _"We'll throw harsh words at her to make her hate us, so she doesn't leave any regrets here, for us, and us for her. Then, if she does become stronger, we'll ask her to come back to us. We are professional actors. We can at least do that much," then, Syo suddenly cut in. "What if she rejects it?"_

 _"She won't. Even if we threw harsh words at her, she'd understand when we would tell her our conversation right now. She would think that it was all for her sake and the soft side of her will return. Looking at her right now, she is more than likely to agree."_

 _Although they thought it was kind of unfair to Haruka, they did agree. She was just too kind to everyone._

 _"T-Then... Should we really fire Nanami-san?" Masato questioned. A silent debate ran over all their minds, but it came to a conclusion._

 _Noises of agreement were heard throughout the room:_

 _They were unanimous._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Oh, how wrong they were to think that back then.

Haruka was just more than stronger; she was fierce.

Her composing skills were much more powerful.

Her appearance has become so much more beautiful.

Her personality has become so much.. so much more stronger!

They realized that they've underestimated Haruka's strength. They were regretful.

But regret doesn't change anything, does it?

"Otoya, please calm down. Just like our plan, we will tell Nanami-san about our conversation we had back then and her love for us will be there. I'm sure of it."

Tokiya was talking like he knew everything about Haruka. Like he knew what to expect of her and read her mind.

But he _didn't_.

"Tokiya! Don't you realize how much damage you've done? We hired Haruhi but her composing skills are trash! What are we going to do when Nanami still refuses to come back to us?!" Syo shouted at him furiously. He was outraged by the damage Tokiya had cost them.

"But according to my memory, you guys also agreed to this, am I not correct?" By his question, Syo stopped glaring at him. The rest of the group returned to their previous state; depressed and frustrated. They thought she would come back to them, cry and say she was more than willing to compose for them once again. But that didn't go exactly as they'd hoped, did it?

"More or less, we need to tell Nanami-san about how we decided to fire her. If she decides she does not want to come back to us even then, than we're at a loss. We need to come up with another plan, if Nanami-san refuses," Masato stated, closing his eyes and trying to maintain his composure. Understanding him, they nodded and Syo apologized to Tokiya about what he'd said earlier, even though he was right.

Then, STARISH headed back to the living room to write a letter to Haruka, explaining their whole situation.

They thought Haruka would still come back to them, but they were so, _so,_ wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: ~Dedicated to all my lovely readers~**


End file.
